


Mission: Bonding

by Kitkat_2002



Category: klance - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Voltron, keith - Freeform, klance, lance - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2018-12-12 17:41:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 24,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11741952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitkat_2002/pseuds/Kitkat_2002
Summary: Keith and Lance despise each other. They may have fought over things before, but now it is becoming to much  for the paladins to handle.Which is why Allura decides to give Keith and Lance there very own mission, in order for them to bond and forget their immature rivalry.But what if they figure out feelings other than friendship, and rivalry? Feelings deeper than just disgust and hatred for each other.Lance dealing with homesickness, and Keith is dealing with depression in general. Will the two finally give up there rivalry and finally get to know each other, not just as paladins but as real friends...of more?Starting: 6/17/17Ending:





	1. Chapter 1

Prologue~

"That's it! Lance you're asking for it!" Keith yells his hands turning into fists.

"Come at me!" Lance yells. Keith starts running towards Lance but Lance quickly dodges his fist. Lance then makes an attempt to punch Keith, but Keith grabs his arm twisting it around his back. "I'm giving you one last chance."

"Let me go! I can beat you up, just watch me!" Lance shouts in protest. The rest of the paladins all stop the training bots, and watch the two rivals eyes gleam with one goal. They all wanted the bickering to stop, but it was becoming too frequent. Everyday it would gradually get worse, today being the worst of all. Especially, since it's currently happening in the middle of training.

"You did that on purpose. You know it." Keith says his mouth clenched, "Just stop, you know you'll lose against me."

Lance looks down defeated but the glint in his eyes doesn't fade away. "Fine." He exhales, but just as Keith let's him go, Lances fist flies in the air, but just before it makes contact on Keith, Shiro stops it. "This has gone far enough. We are in the middle of a training exercise, why are you guys fighting?" He says sternly at the two furious young men.

"Lance shot me." Keith immediately says. "No, Keith shot me!" Lance interrupts. They both start glaring at each other but Shiro stops their glaring contest. "That was meant to happen on purpose. Both of you guys did not shoot each other, it was a bot. It was to test your partnership, and you two failed." Shiro shakes his head. "I'm disappointed."

"I think it's time to stop training, everyone take a break untill further notice." Allura says looking at the two boys in disappointment.

The blue and red paladin get left alone together in the training room looking down at the floor, without a word they both leave in different directions. Words left unspoken.

~~~~~~

"Alright Paladins, this mission is simple. Allura says looking into each of our eyes. "The planet is called Robel. The species inside the planet are known as The Rínas. The civilization is peaceful, however extremely powerful." Allura called in the paladins later that night for an unexpected announcement. Everything that happened earlier the morning, was still fresh in their minds, but they chose to ignore the tension that was filling the air. It was time for work and that was the primary subject, nothing else.

Shiro looks at his fellow paladins as well adding to the mission, "I've seen one before on the Galra ship. They have similar body shapes to humans, and have markings all over their bodies. They are giants due to the blood of a Munca, which is another specie that makes a Rína. They have markings that glow whenever they feel endangered. They even have the power of telekinesis."

"The Galra has taken control of their planet and have found a weakness to stop their powers from working. They are also being forced to give their power to the Galra, so it is your mission to find out how they're getting the power and stop them from getting any more of it. "

"So, you want us to save the Rínas, and find out how they are getting their power?" Pidge asks, simplifying the mission's objective.

"Well, there is someone they are keeping captive. It's their princess." Coran says smoothing out his mustache. Lance's eyes widen in sudden interest to the situation "A damsel in distress, now this is my type of mission. He chuckles showing his signature smirk, "Now all she needs is her knight in shining armor."

"More like Knights in shining armor Lance." Allura adds making Lances smirk falter. "You guys will be splitting up." "Great, I can go with Hunk, right buddy?" Lance exclaims putting an arm around his shoulder in a friendly matter. Hunk being his best friend nods his head in agreement.

"Actually, I will be choosing your partners based on how you guys work together." "So, Hunk..." Lance says slowly.

"You'll just have to find out tomorrow." She responds rolling her eyes. "We won't be arriving until tomorrow, so I will explain the rest of the plans tomorrow in the afternoon."

"So, we can sleep now?" Hunk yawns, Pidge silently agreeing, "Yes, sorry for keeping your guys up. This was a last minute decision." Allura says dismissing us.

As everyone walks away, Keith notices that Shiro stays behind with Allura. It's not that he wants to snoop, he's just curious. They could be talking about the mission that's taking place in just a couple of days.

As Keith leans on the wall, about 2 yards away from their conversation, he starts thinking that maybe he shouldn't listen to their conversation. Its like an invasion of their privacy, but the selfish, and curious part of Keith kept him standing against the wall. "Allura, I know what your thinking." Shiro says. "Than you know I'm doing it for the best," she states, "It's always fighting between them."

Keith squints his eyes, able to conclude that they were indeed talking about him and a special freckled nose paladin. However, he didn't want to believe that they were. What would be the point? The objective, the motif? When Keith is on a mission, his mind and body is molded into winning. He doesn't let anything distract him, and they know that. Which is why Keith doesn't want to believe it's about him.

"Actually, I completely agree. They haven't had a mission together in a while. It should be Mission: Bonding." Shiro chuckles his arm emphasing the words, "I know the boys are committed to winning, which is why, they would make a very productive team."

"Definitely, those boys have more things alike they they'd like to believe." Allura laughs, "Let's just hope those two rivals deal with the news tomorrow, without ripping each others hair off." Shiro says laughing along with Allura.

Keith's facade slips for a moment, knowing what Allura was applying. He knew that if this was a test based upon bonding, he would be partnered up with the one person he detests more than pop music, Lance. The last time they had to work together, Keith and Lance got tricked by a test. It was all thanks to him, obviously.

He just seemed distracted, but Lance being Lance completely blew off Keith, when he tried asking what was wrong. That's what started the fight in the first place, but soon it became about the misfire. He knows its for the best that they get over their problems, and as Shiro said it's clearly for them to bond, not just as paladins but as friends, but Keith finds it a bit hard to believe, that they could be...friends. At least not with Lances, off behavior.

Allura and Shiro finally both say their goodbyes and go their separate ways, heading in different directions than where Keith was. However, Keith didn't care at the moment where they were going. He knew he wasn't the one who started this rivalry. It was purely Lance, and soon Keith had enough of his immaturity and started to fight back. It was his defense mechanism.

However in the end, everyone knows that in order to form Voltron, everybody has to have a form of friendship, meaning as much as he wants to believe they are rivals, they both still have a side to them that cares for each other. Which is why Keith never puts any thought to the rivalry. He knows that if anything were to happen to Lance he would be devastated, and partly he doesn't know how he would react to the blue paladin getting past a bad injury. But the way he reacted to Lance's injury last time, would be the way he would react to anyone being injured. Besides, he recovered quickly.  Nevertheless, he does remember his heart beating unexpectedly fast as he wondered if he would be okay. He even stayed after the rest of the crew left, just to watch Lance in the healing pod.

He remembers grazing his hand on the glass just watching his sleeping figure. At times, Lance would fidget and Keith's eyes would widen to tell the rest, but it was just false hope.

In the end Keith knows he has better things to think about. He just found out he was part Galra, and that was something he was insecure about. Lance and their immature rivalry should be far in the back of his mind, but why wasn't it? Keith, couldn't understand why this topic always found its way into his head, how it always made him think too much, and question many things. Keith knows he always lashes back at Lance, if he were to make an unnecessary comment about his hair, or if he called him an emo loner. He just had to have the last word, but Lance also felt the need to as well and that's exactly what gets Keith gets annoyed the most. Yet, they made a good team, when they would put their rivalry aside.

Lance even brought up good ideas, it makes him doubt that Lance is as dumb as he thinks. Keith shakes his head, massaging it for a few seconds. He finally starts walking to his room, and away from the control room. He decided he had enough for today, and definitely had enough of thinking about Lance. Lance should be the least of his worries. It was just apart from their rivalry, Keith was dealing with his own problems. Not just about knowing he was half Galra, but problems about questioning himself, or rather his sexuality. He never cared much about that subject but ever since he became a paladin he started noticing one blue and tanned boy in particular. The only guy who gets Keith mad to the point of restraining himself from beating him into pulp. The only paladin that made him question his whole life's purpose. The only paladin that made him afraid of himself. The only paladin he's been thinking about this whole time. Lance...


	2. Chapter 2

It was finally morning for the paladins, and time to get ready and eat breakfast.

Except there was one paladin in particular that was still sound asleep, on their bed without a worry in the world.

"Keith, please go wake Lance up." Allura says to Keith, practically commanding him.

"Why me?" He says his face scrunching up. Keith would rather eat, whatever Hunk brings to the table, not wake up his rival.

"Now, Keith." She says in a more demanding voice.

"Woman." He mutters, as he stands up , the seat shrieking in advance. No wonder I don't find any interest in woman, there so demanding. 

"What was that?" Allura snaps.

 

"Nothing." 

 

Keith practically stomps all the way to the blue paladins room, muttering a few indecent words about how annoying Allura can be in the morning and the fact that Lance should've been awake by now. All he wanted to do was eat. He could barely sleep, due to his thoughts about what he heard, and now he has to go and face the one person he wants to avoid. 

To sum it up, Lance kept him awake all night. It seemed like Lance and him were getting better, but Lance just had to keep opening his mouth.

Without even a thought, or an ounce of Lance's feelings, when he finally arrived at his front door, Keith knocks on it loudly. When he doesn't hear anything he sighs and brings his hand to the door knob. 

He swings the entryway open, his eyebrows scrunched, and a glare put on his full lips prepared to awaken the blue paladin. Similarly as his mouth was going to shout to a dozing Lance, Keith's throat all of a sudden quits working.

Yes, Lance was still sleeping on his bed, with one of those eye covers, full face mask, and earplugs still playing music. He should've woken him up by now, but it was just the way Lance was sleeping that stopped Keith. 

The blanket was hardly on the bed anymore, a pillow was in between Lances legs, and not to mention the other pillow he was holding with both of his arms tightly. His shirt was ridden halfway up, exposing his tanned skin, and the best part Lance was drooling. 

Keith's mouth turns into a smirk, wishing he could take a picture to use as blackmail, but something else was tugging at his mind. 

He looks almost cute.

Keith's eyes widened at the thought. Was it okay to admit that your rival looks cute when they were sleep? He didn't have his usual smirk, or his cocky half smile, it was such an innocent face you would hardly ever see. It was almost rare.

Keith shook his head, what is he thinking? He's his rival, his teammate, if anything one of his first friends. Even if he won't like to admit it, it was the truth. 

Keith shook his head putting his, out of control feelings aside. 

"Hey, it's time to wake up." Keith sighs rolling his eyes. Brushing away his useless thoughts. Just seeing Lance with earplugs on when he knows he has to wake up at a certain time gets him annoyed. Him also knowing that we already established this problem, the first day we became paladins was even more irritable.

"Lance." He warns, but than smacks his head, at his own stupidity. He carefully takes the earphones off, and in doing so Lance starts fidgeting.

Keith blinked twice at the sleeping figure, as it fidgets in its bed, trying to find another comfortable spot, but failing. "Wake up, idiot." 

Then, as if the heavens felt guilty, a miracle happened. One of Lance's eyes opened, becoming aware of his surroundings. Then his gaze shifts over to Keith's glare.

"What the?! Loner Emo? Mullet head? What are you doing in here?" Lance shrieks, his morning voice catching him off guard. It was low and raspy, like when you need to clear your throat, after not talking for hours. 

It even surprised him, the amount of energy he was able to conjure up in the morning. 

Keith crosses his arms rolling his eyes, "It's time for breakfast, and seriously you need to stop doing this everyday." 

"Don't tell me what to do." He pouts sticking his bottom lip out, "besides I need my beauty sleep once in a while." 

"Just get up, and change already." Keith snaps, "We don't have time for your morning rituals or whatever you call it."

"Alright, alright and it's called my beauty routine." Lance replies rolling out of his bed whilst scratching his neck. He peaks at Keith with a weird expression on his face as he takes out his clothes. Then he pauses and looks at Keith with an eyebrow cocked up, and a frown on his pink chapped lips. 

"What?" Keith demanded. 

"So, you're just gonna stand there and watch me change then?" Lance smirks.

"Wha- No! Stop, I'm leaving, alright? God, and take of your face mask off, you look like an idiot!" Keith Stammers his face heating up at a rapid rate.

Lance just rolls his eyes, "I wonder who's the real idiot." 

Keith then scowls as he closes the door. He can be so dense sometimes. 

~~

 

When Keith goes back to the table, the food was already laid out. Everyone already seemed to be engaged in a conversation, but it wasn't as loud as it would be if Lance were there. He always had something to bring up, debate about, or question about. 

Keith would just listen and observe. He would watch Lance's facial expressions, and see how it can go from zero to a hundred in a heartbeat. 

Sure, he observed everyone silently but something about observing Lance, was highly amusing to watch. The way his frown could turn to a smile with just mere eye contact, or how when he was alone he would be so concentrated with his thoughts, that he wouldn't notice his surroundings. 

It was the littlest of things that made Keith, wonder why Lance acted to ridiculous at times. Was it for attention? 

For Keith, he wants the complete opposite. He wanted to be viewed seriously and taken seriously, and above all that he wanted to be a leader. Just like Shiro his role model, and his friend. He didn't want any unnecessary attention. 

Just as Keith was clouded by his thoughts the chair next to him squeaked causing him to turn and look at a panting Lance. Most likely from him running from his room too the eating area. His hair was still partly wet, and his face gave us a slight reflection, from how smooth it was.  
'It's probably soft too.' Keith thinks.

"I'm awake miss me, princess." He says directly at Allura, smirking. 

"Hardly, it's enough just seeing you everyday." she retorts back, elegantly taking a bite of her green goo. 

Lance shrugs and starts to eat his food, messily. 

Keith observes as Lance takes big bites of his goo, but chews longer savoring the flavor. Goo isn't the best of foods, but everyone here can agree its the one everyone can eat without complaining. 

Keith thinks back to being in Lances room, and gives out a sigh.

"So, Keith." Lance starts looking at him from the corner of his eye.

"What?" Keith answers.

"Why do you keep looking at me with the same expressionless look on your face, it's kinda creeping me out here." He says slowly taking a bite of his food as he looks at Keith innocently.

"What do you mean?" Keith says squinting his eyes as he takes his empty plate into his hand standing up. 

"What do you mean, what do you mean? First you wake me up from my beauty sleep, then you do that weird zoning out thing looking at ME." He yells only enough for Keith to care. 

"I just didn't get enough sleep is all." In reality, Keith just dreaded the thought of going on a mission, with that idiot. 

"Fine, whatever, lie. All your have to do is say whatever you have to say, but you're 'tired'." He emphases, his pointer and middle finger going up and down, signifying that he knows Keith isn't tired.

"I'm not lying, Lance." Keith grumbles, starting to walk to the trash to throw away his food.

"Yea whatever, Liar." He chuckles again, standing up as well and getting into Keith's face. 

Keith rolls his eyes not wanting to deal with his immaturity for once. But the victorious glint in Lance's eyes gets the best of him. 

"You're right I'm not tired, I'm just tired of dealing with your immaturity. Do you want me staring at you or something?" 

"Are you implying that I want you to stare at me? Like I-." but before finishing the sentence Lance changes it, "Well, at least I don't look like a girl with that long mullet." Lance smirks crossing his arms provoking Keith. 

Keith's teeth grit together in anger, "What did you call me?" 

"I called you. A. Girl." He snorts. 

Keith's hands grab Lance's shirt collar as his eyes glare into his ocean blue ones, regretting what he thought in his bedroom, when he thought he actually looked cute.

He was tired of Lance's, immature behavior all of sudden. They were getting along, and if anything his presence was getting bearable. They worked well together, and they both knew it, but then Lance always brought it upon himself to makes everything a competition. Keith being competitive would go along with Lances rivalry. He was just tired, and to the point where he wanted to punch his cockiness out with his fist. 

He didn't want to think about this idiot, every morning, every night, but it always ended that way. Something about this stubborn, flirtatious, freckled nose imbecile made Keith feel different. He didn't like that at all. 

The rest of the gang watches in anticipation to see what Keith would do, but Shiro springs to action.

"It's only 10:30 in the morning and you two are already fighting?" He stormed. "Go back to your rooms, now. We'll discuss this later."

Keith and Lance break apart giving a look that could kill.

"Gladly."  
"Gladly." They both say at the same time. They both look at each other with their eyes widening in surprise and disgust, but quickly look away with annoyance. 

When they both got out of sight, Pidge decided to break the thin string of silence "Okay, I know Lance can get mad, but that was a little much for him." Pidge says pushing her glasses up more, trying to make sense of their early morning bickering like an old couple. Being her usual smart self she tries to come up with a hypothesis. "Maybe something's going on, that's bothering him."

"Maybe." Shiro sighs giving Allura a look, saying that he was officially making them partner up for the mission. 

"I think both of them seemed a bit riled up a bit more than usual." Shiro mumbled, talking to himself, "But, they were getting so much better months ago, what happened?"

While everyone talked, Hunk sat quietly. He didn't want to get in the way, although he knew what was bothering Lance. He didn't want to say anything, for it could seem as a betrayal to his best friend. He wanted to say something, but at the same time he didn't. 

Just as Hunk was about to leave, it was almost as if Shiro read his mind, "Hunk, do you know why Lance is acting out?"

Hunk being easily nervous, gulps. 

After, the meeting yesterday, Lance went with Hunk to his room, claiming he needed to tell him a 'secret' that nobody else needs to know about. 

Lance admitted that he was starting to get homesick, and the urge to go back to earth was killing him. Usually when it was just Hunk and Lance, Lance would show his real side. He wasn't afraid to cry, or tell his secrets to his best friend. 

Hunk knew more than anyone that his best friend always had the best intentions. No matter how unbearable he could be. If he couldn't be happy, he wanted to make sure everyone else could be. 

However, there was one person Lance always wanted to one up and bring down. Even since they were at the Garrison, he always wanted to be better than him. Hunk knowing his best friend, knew that Lance only wanted to feel worthy of surpassing the red paladin. He already knew that Keith was way better at him, in combat, and in other exercises, but making everything a competition boosted his confidence. 

Now, he was putting his anger on Keith. But the question was why? 

"I-I don't know why he's acting up." Hunk replies looking at the floor and away from the rest of the group. 

Partially he knew why he was acting up, but he didn't know why he was acting up on Keith. He assumed it was just because it was easier to get Keith mad. 

"Hunk, if you know anything, please tell us." Allura says walking towards him and putting a hand on his shoulder. 

"Okay." 

"We all trust you, if he tells you anything please report to me, or Shiro."

 

~~Lance's POV~~

"That emo loner mullet head." I grumble. "Always acting like he's better! Well I'll show him who's better!" 

But what would be the point? Everyone knows who's better. It's Keith, Keith this, Keith that. What about me? 

I just want to see my mama, my sister, my brother, my nephew, my grandmother. I want to hear my mother yelling at me to clean my room, at least one more time. Smell the food abuela makes when I come back to visit from The Garrison. See the smiles, I give them when I return every 2 days a month. 

But then a part of me, realizes that I'm gone, but to protect them. To keep them safe. I'm protecting my family. My home, my world. 

Yet, it hurts, being so far away. Knowing that you aren't as special as the rest of the paladins. That I'm not smart like Pidge, an amazing cook like Hunk, a leader like Shiro, a princess like Allura, and even Coran has a better place than me. Than there's Keith who's so special, who's everything I want to be. I'm just a seventh wheel.

I sit on my bed taking out a picture of my family. "I miss you." 

Knock, knock.

"Lance, it's me Keith. Shiro sent me to get you, so we can go to the lounging area...together." Keith says using his annoying emotionless voice.

"Yea, sure. Whatever." 

I open the door slowly, seeing an impatient Keith tapping his door anxiously on the floor. He instantly starts walking as I get out, and I cross my arms, looking at the wall to my right.

As we walk, we exchange no glance at each other. Keith keeps a straight face whilst I have an annoyed expression written all over me. 

"Look, Lance." Keith starts looking at me with that same glint in his eyes, that show he wants to fix the problems.

"No, Keith. You look, I'm perfectly fine. It's you." I say pointing at him.

"Look we all have our pro-"

"A-buh buh. All I hear is excuses." 

"Lance-"

"Not listening." 

Keith squints his eyes and looks forward, our destination right in front of us. He opens the door to see a serious Shiro.

"You two took your time." He says. "Anyway, we have some things to discuss." 

Keith looks down, and I just stand there confused. 

"Shiro, you know nothing is my fault-"

"Keith, a part of being a leader is knowing when you are also part of the problem." Shiro buts in. 

Keith shuts his mouth, and his eyes lower to the ground.

"I know you two, have a rivalry. But it's becoming too much. Why are you guys suddenly acting like arch enemies?"

Who does he think he is? Our dad? What is this stupid meeting about, problems, and feelings? It's a complete waste of my time. 

"If this is about, our rivalry, may I please be excused." I pouted.

"No, you may not."

"Fine." 

Keith and I take a seat opposite from each other facing Shiro. "You two need to set your differences apart, and have a closer relationship." 

I see what he's applying. He wants us to admit whatever's going on, and then...he's gonna make us...bond. Like I haven't had enough bonding with Keith. I've had enough of dealing with Keith in general. Whatever Shiro is thinking, I will not just sit here and take it. 

"No, no, no, I see what's going on here! You want us to spill out our problems like little girls, cry together, and then make me willingly braid Keith's hair!" I standup, crossing my arms in the air. "That ain't happening. Nothing's wrong!" 

"Lance, sit down."

Or maybe I will sit, and listen. "Okay." 

"I don't see, what's his problem, I'm completely fine." Keith says, acting all cool. 

"You-" I start.

"Lance, let me answer Keith's question." Shiro glares.

I frown in annoyance crossing my legs and my arms. Then I look at Keith and he has the same position so I quickly change myself. 

"Allura and I, have been talking, and in order to form Voltron, everyone must have a good form of friendship. It seems like your friendship is breaking."

"Sooo, you're suggesting we do some My Little Pony Magic adventure to understand the power of friendship?" I say sarcastically smirking at my own joke.

"No, you and Keith will be partnering up for our mission. But not only is this mission to save the Princess, but we need two people to go undercover, inside Rína City." 

Keith's face drops and so does mine. 

"How long do you suppose this mission will last." Keith gulps.

Shiro looks down a shadow overlapping his face, and as he looks up an evil smirk appears on his face. "Only about 1 month, and the mission is starting tomorrow. The first day of the month." 

"One month!" We say in unison, and once we realize we do we cringe and go back to gawking at Shiro. 

"What are we going to be doing there for a month? What's the mission? I don't understand!" I say gripping my hair. 

"It's called Mission: Bonding. Oh, and we aren't telling you the objective, you two will just have to find that out yourself. But don't worry, there'll be clues."

~~~~Keith~~~~

"You've got to be kidding me, a whole month with just the two of us, too bond?" I shout, moving more towards the edge of the couch, "Shiro, we have to defend the universe. If you're missing two paladins for a month and something happens, you won't be able to form Voltron." 

"I've already thought it through. Everything will be perfectly fine." He assures smirking at us two.

Lance sat their is jaw still wide open. "Bonding, clues, Voltron...what?" 

"Shiro, we are defenders of the universe, I don't think we have time to play around, especially now." I defend squeezing my hands into fists.

"Yea, what he said!" Lance agrees, but instantly closes his mouth in detest.

"Coran knows a place he'll be taking both of you for your mission." 

"You mean our bonding mission. This shouldn't even be a mission at all." Lance argues.

"I'm sorry Shiro, but I can't leave Voltron, I'd rather be saving The Rínas princess, instead of wasting my time figuring out Lance's problem." 

"My problem? So you're saying it's my fault? You know what....your the problem, with your 'I'm so amazing at everything' attitude, it's getting on my nerves."

"I do not have an 'I'm so amazing at everything' attitude! You're being immature and dumb, Lance." 

"Yea, Yea." He says shaking his head and standing up. "Now, I'm really leaving. See ya."

"Lance, this is for your own good, and Keith show me you can be a good leader and finish this mission. You two need to set apart your differences, if you two continue being this way, we won't be able to form Voltron." 

I look down my jaw clenching in anger. I should be worrying about other things, not getting along with this blue dimwit. 

I haven't done anything, Lance always starts it. It's always him.

"Fine." I say.

They both look at me with shocked faces, Lance especially.

"In order to form Voltron we need to stop our immature acts. It's for the best." I reply walking to the double doors. 

"Mission Bonding starts at approximately 9 hours, which is when we land on Robel." Shiro says. "You guys are dismissed."


	3. Chapter 3

I start walking to my room my jaw clenching. I can't believe Shiro out of everyone is making me do this. It's a waste of time, there over reacting.

"Keith!" The blue paladins voice yells over to me, "Keith."

"Yea?" I sigh.

"Look, I know you seriously don't want to do this. Come on, it's a waste of both of our times, and you know it."

I stop walking taking in a deep breath, so I don't say anything insulting. "You do realize that this is the result of your immaturity, I'm merely going along with this mission just so I can get it over with, and so you can stop being annoying, towards me and everyone here."

I keep walking towards my room, not caring that Lance stayed behind me. Hopefully that got through his thick skull.

He can't just think, that he can all of a sudden change my mind, he doesn't know me. He's stupid for thinking he can change my mind. This is all his fault anyway.

I open my door and slam it shut, falling on my bed. I close my eyes, but the only thing I see is blue eyes. Lance's eyes.

I shoot open my eyes rubbing them in annoyance. "Dang not this again."

For the past few weeks, a certain annoying paladin has been tormenting my mind. I don't understand why, but It's really getting on my nerves. How is it that he can get me so mad one second, but the next second, I always get over it. I can never be mad to the point where I want to beat him up, even so I've wanted to beat him up so many times but I always stopped myself.

Even at the Garrison, I've caught him glaring my way, or even just staring at me curiously, but every time I looked back he would look away as if nothing happened. I always thought he wanted to be friends, maybe even enemies. I never gave much thought to that.

If I'm going to be spending a month with just Lance, maybe the images will stop. I'll realize even more how annoying he can be.

The thoughts don't last long until I hear a knock at the door.

Please don't be Lance.

"Yea." I answer.

The door creaks open, and Hunks face pops up. "Keith? Do you have a moment?"

"Yea, what's up?" I sigh in relief, sitting upright on my bed.

"It's about...Lance. I want you guys to fix your problems yourself so, I won't say any of his problems, but please just hear me out."

I tilt my head curiously. He knows what's going on with Lance? Dang and he won't tell me, he probably wouldn't tell me even if I offered food. Not that I can cook. "Look, I know he's your best friend, but I'm not trying to do anything, it's him." I argue.

Hunk scrunches his face in disagreement.

"You don't believe me either, don't you?" I mumble.

"No, it's not that. It's just I can tell something's bothering you as well. I can see it, Lance obviously can't, but I can. Something is bothering you, and we want to be able to help you." 

"I get it. So Allura sent you, just so you can find out about my problems and then tell Allura." I scuff.

"No, Keith that's not it-"

"No, Hunk. I'm tired of Lance, I'm tired of space, yet I don't want to go back on earth, I'm tired of all the secrets that were hidden from me about my past, and above all I' m tired of everything."

"I get it." Hunk sadly replies. "I feel the same way. I want leave space, but at the same time I don't want to go back to earth. I actually have secrets from my past that were hidden from me too."

My face twisted in confusion. Hunk, out of everybody is relating to me? Please tell me I'm dreaming. This is the dude that knows Lance the most out of all of us, but why now? Why is he going to tell me something so sudden, when I'm still trying to figure things out myself.

"I don't understand, but you don't have to explain. It's probably too personal."

"No, I've already told Lance and Pidge. I guess it was just time to tell you." he smiles.

"Seriously? I just don't want you to feel forced to tell me anything-"

"Your part of my family now, why wouldn't I tell you?"

I don't find enough energy to muster up a reason back, but I nod anyway looking down. "Okay, but stop whenever you want."

"It's fine." He chuckles. "So, basically back when I was younger I had an amazing family. I had a mom, a dad, a little sister. I was happy, my mother even taught me how to cook." He chuckles sadly.

"I was about 8, till everything started falling apart. My mom and dad divorced, due to my mother cheating, and she took my younger sister, leaving me with my father. My father, starting getting a habit of drinking, and soon became an alcoholic. It was when I was 12 when I realized how bad it had gotten."

Hunk smiles at me softly, causing me to start fidgeting uncomfortably. "He started beating me, to run away from his problems, even carved this on my shoulder with glass." He pulls up his sleeve and shows me a scar, the letters unreadable. "Then, when I turned 15, I found out that he wasn't my real father."

"What?" I gasp.

"My real father left my mom." He nods. "But I never found out till he put me in The Garrison, but everything started going uphill, because I met Lance. He made me feel happy, and made me feel special again."

His eyes shimmer a bit but I look away feeling embarrassed and awkward. Should I hug him? Will it be too weird? He's so strong, and to be able to keep that to himself for so long.

I mentally roll my eyes, and decide to give him an awkward hug.

Hunks eyes widen in surprise, but soon hugs back a smile plastered on his dark colored skin.

"I'm glad you told me, Hunk. You're truly amazing to be able to keep waking up everyday, with a smile on your face. I just, honestly don't know what to say buddy." I chuckle letting go of him.

"It's alright. Everyone always reacts that way. But partly I told you that, because Lance is going through stuff too, he may be unbearable, but he's honestly the most lovable guy you will ever meet." Hunk laughs.

I look down at my hands and laugh along with him. "I'll keep that in mind."

"Well, I've gotta go, Pidge is waiting for me. I hope everything works out between you two. See ya."

"Bye." I reply.

Once he leaves I put my hands on my face. How do I react to that, he poured his whole life story in less than 10 minutes. He's went through so much, and yet here I am whining about my problems that don't seem to be as dramatic as his.

I feel pathetic. All thanks to Lance. Stupid, dumb, idiotic, and stubborn Lance. Just why does my heart beat so fast when I'm around him? I should be into girls, boobs, shaved legs....but why am I attracted to the opposite. 

I feel like I lied to his face, those may be my problems, but I'm dealing with something far different than those. It's my own feelings that are turning against me.

\---Afternoon---

"I hope you paladins are ready for this." Allura states. "Now, Shiro, Pidge and Hunk will be saving the princess and finding out how they are stealing their power, while Lance and Keith you guys will go undercover for your mission."

I glance at Lance, only to see him glaring at the ground with his arms crossed. 

"Now Shiro will tell you guys what to do." she says pointing at Pidge and Hunk as they nod. "Keith, Lance. You guys will find out for yourselves."

"Wait, you're aren't gonna tell them their objective?" Pidge questions.

"Yea, because apparently our mission is to 'bond." Lance whined mimicking Shiro.

"It's for the best, you two have some things to clear up on. I may not know what, but It's for your own good, and for the good of Voltron."

I unconsciously roll my eyes. For our own good? I get that this is for us to bond, but i'm afraid, I'm afraid that my feelings will get out of control. They just wouldn't understand.

"How long do you think the mission will last?" Hunk asks.

"For us, it may take a little about a day." Shiro smirks. "For them, about a month."

"What? What could they possibly be doing, that can take a month?" Pidge shrieks. "What happens if... if we can't form Voltron. Is this a risk you're willing to take for their immaturity?"

I look down at my feet, feeling a tinge of guilt eating my mind. I guess it would be our fault if anything happens.

"Coran knows people, where do you think he's been this whole time. He went to start preparations down on Robel." Shiro chuckles. "He won't stay with them however, he will give them their first clue to the mission."

"Shiro, will they be safe?" Hunk asks.

"Of course they will be safe. Actually, they'll be very safe." Shiro smirked looking at the two boys who refused to look at each other. "There's a city that they will be going too, It's the only place that's safe."

"Why?" Hunk questions looking at Shiro with a confused look on his face. 

"The Galra actually don't know about this city, but I can't say more. I'll explain everything once these two leave." 

"Are you serious?" I whine, "This is so unfair." 

Shiro ignores me and instead looks at Keith "I expect this mission to be a success. If not, I fear your rivalry will probably just be worse." 

"What?" Hunk and Pidge say at the same time. 

"What Shiro means, is that, well it's a possibility that their relationship will get worse." Allura adds. 

I look at Lance to see he's staring intensely at the ground. "This is more serious than I thought." He mumbles.

"Glad you noticed." I snap at him. He looked up his eyes widened at me, and I turn my head back to face Shiro and Allura. 

"We will be leaving in approximately, 3 vargas," Allura says. "I hope you guys learn from this, I really do." 

Lance turns his head to look at Hunk and walk over to him. "Don't you think they are overreacting?"

"Eh, no offense but I think you and Keith need this." 

"You're on their side!" He gasps clutching his heart. He then starts walking back and bumps into Pidge. 

"What about you Pidge what do you think about this?" He asks his eye twitching in the process.

"It's kind of good for you guys-"

"AHH, my heart!" he than yells, going into a dark corner and sitting down putting his head down to his knees. 

"We should leave Lance to...calm down." Allura says. "Keith you can stay if-"

"Bye." I ditched. No way I was staying there.

~~~~

"Remember this is a mission solely based on Bonding." Shiro says. "I'm expecting for you two, too at least get over your differences. Nothing more, nothing less."

I glare at the ground. Why does hearing that make my heart ache? Why am I caring so much for this imbecile! 

I glance at Lance as he carries a blue bag slung back over one of his shoulders. His blue eyes vague of emotion. He must of realized that even if this is a bonding mission, It's still a mission, that we have to do. Rivals or not. 

"Okay, Coran should be here any minute. When he does he will give you something. My time here is up. Good luck."

"Wait Shiro!" I grab onto his shoulder. 

"Is there a chance that we can finish this mission early?"

"It's up to you two to figure that out." And like that he left.


	4. Chapter 4

"Ah, you boys are here, great." Coran greats clapping his hands, and putting his arms around our necks. 

Lance and I both try to push him away, but he only squishes us closer. "You boys are going to have so much fun!" He yells, finally letting us go.

Fun? He thinks we are going to have fun? The whole point of this mission, is for us to bond. Not for us to have fun. 

"Shiro said that you had something to give us?" I asked changing the subject keeping my face neutral and calm. I cross my arms waiting for an answer as he stroked his beard trying to remember. 

"Oh yes! I'll give it to you once we are on land." Coran starts strolling towards the door, and then looks back. "Well, let's go we don't have all quintants."

"Let's just get this over with." Lance sighs.   
I feel him glance at me but I don't look at him back. 

We start walking towards the doors, and out to the exit, following Coran. Lance and I don't even take one glimpse of each other. 

Once we finally get out of the castle Coran turns to face us. "Now boys. I'm going to give you something that you will have to drink. Don't worry, it tastes...pretty good." 

"Yea, I don't really trust what you call...good." Lance says disgust written all over it. 

"Well, It may be gross for your earthling taste buds, but either way your going to drink it. This serum will allow you to look just like a Rína. You will blend in with their species!" Coran squeals.

He hands us two glass bottles filled with a gold looking liquid. It had a touch of green, and some chunks of some sort of purple plant. It looks revolting and I do not want to drink that. The smell as well is enough to make me want to vomit. 

Lance pinches his nose and yells, "What in the quiznack is that?!" 

I also pinch my nose, and back away from Coran. "You aren't making us drink that, right?" 

"It's just a little bit Culop, and Frída. Some herbs from this planet." 

"What even is that?" Lance shrieks. 

"Just take a sip, and you'll feel the effects right away. I promise you there will only be minimal pain, on, well everywhere." Coran says this casually but my eyes bulge out of my head.

"Your saying we'll feel pain too?" One of my eyes twitch and Lance looks like he's about to faint. 

"Well, when your body is physically changing itself, of course you'll feel pain." 

"This is all your fault Keith!" Lance says pointing a finger at me but I just push it away.

"My fault? We wouldn't be doing this if you would have left me alone!" 

I feel my jaw clenching, and my hands turning into fists, as Lance starts another one of his annoying bickering.

"Boys, drink this or I will handcuff your hands together for the rest of the day." 

"Fine!" I groan.

Lance's glare goes away, and gets replaced by an annoyed expression, "Okay." He says his voice barely audible. 

Coran hands us each a bottle of the disgusting liquid. "Now on the count of 3, you will-"

Lance automatically takes a sip.

"I said on the count of three!" Coran yells flapping his arms around.

"Not so bad." Lance smirks cockily as I just look at him with my eyebrows scrunched up in confusion, but then his smirk disappears and he suddenly drops on his knees. "Wait no, I was wrong." 

His arms wrap around his stomach tightly as his head rests on his legs. He starts groaning in pain and that's when I see the effects starting. I feel my heart accelerate in worry for the blue paladin, and I bite my lip running towards him, "Are you sure this was safe!" I yelled going next to Lance wrapping my arms around him to see if he was okay. His face was scrunched up in pain, and his eyes were closed, "Coran, you said minimal pain! Lance looks like he's dying!" 

"That's just part of the process, relax." Coran replies smoothing his mustache. He just leans on a rock tapping on his leg, "Just a couple more ticks." 

I look at Lance's face, and notice his hair turning snow white. Some sort of tattoo was covering half of his face, and his skin was looking more vibrant. I watched in amazement as he stopped clenching his jaw, and how his ears became pointy, just like an Alteans.

"Coran, is this really what a Rína looks like?" I ask in amazement watching the change happen. My heart beating irregularly fast for a different reason now. 

Lances eyes were still closed tightly, but his skin glowed as Robels two suns glimmered at it. Then Lance started to get bigger.

"Woah, why is he getting taller?" I gasp. "Is that supposed to happen?!" 

"Yup." Coran smirks looking at me.

Lances eyes shoot open and my jaw drops, and my heart skipping a few beats. "Woah." I whisper.

His eyes looked bigger and you could see the color of his eyes more clearer. They looked like the ocean and they gleamed so brightly. Lance blinks his eyes his eyelashes hitting his face, and looks at his hand with the markings. The markings seemed to be only on the left side, all the way from his head, to his feet. He compared his hand and my face, and realized his hand was about 2 of my heads. 

"Why are...you guys so small?" Lance asks his face scrunched up in confusion. "Keith, why are you still you?" 

I shake my head, clearing my mind. Oh, uh, b-because I serum no," I clear my throat. "I didn't take it yet." 

"Okay, well I went through a lot of pain, so it's only fair that you take it too." Lance crosses his arms. "Oh, and don't expect to be taller than me even in Rína form." 

I scowl and open the lid of the bottle, I stare at the liquid and gag a bit. Lance stomps his foot impatiently, while frowning at me. I take a deep breath and sip only a little. 

"Huh? Why aren't I in- AHH." All of a sudden a rush of pain shoots from my head to my feet. My knees go limp and I fall, my body going numb. It was as if my mind was not in control of my body, my limbs burned as if my blood was sizzling in a pot of boiling hot water. 

I don't feel my body changing, but only the pain searing through my body. I can't make out what Lance and Coran are saying, but I could make out Lance asking if this was a normal reaction.

I finally feel the pain subsiding after 5 minutes and open one of my eyes. I frown as Lances face is right in front of mine. His blue eyes piercing through me, leaving shivers. 

"Eh." He says pouting crossing his arms and looking away. 

"What does that mean." I scowl standing up looking down at myself and noticing his small Coran is. 

"It's means Eh. I guess it's normal that Galra boy coming out with purple skin." He looks at Coran with a frown, "How come he gets a skin color change, and I don't." 

"What are you complaining about? You look like an Altean." A very good looking Altean...

"You look like a Galra, but you don't see me having- wait really?" He grins, "I look like Allura's kind?" 

"Alteans, Galras, and Rínas, may all look alike but are all very different. You can say that Rínas have all those genes but don't be surprised, you are a Rína right now." 

"I thought we would look completely different." I mumble. 

Out of all the skin colors, I'm purple. What a coincidence. "What do I look like, other than my purple skin?" 

"Well, you've got some tattoo under your eye going down a bit, but it isn't like mine that goes all the way down to my feet." He explains. 

"Oh." I say touching one of my eyes.

"It's the other other eye." Lance snorts. 

"You guys look great, now follow me. I'm going lead you to your destination." Coran says starting to walk. 

"Coran, why aren't The Rínas more known?" Lance asks.

"They like to keep a low profile. Also, Zarkon has been keeping them in captivity for so long." He says sadly, "Thankfully, there's a safe place in Robel, that the Galra don't know about." 

Lance nods and we keep walking, "Um, one more question. Why didn't our clothes rip?" 

"Your clothes accustomed to your body size."

"Yea, I'm just not gonna ask how." He replied looking more confused. "Geez, aliens." 

We keep walking in silence, that is until Lance has to make an unnecessary comment. "I bet there's a lot of pretty Ladies around." 

"About that." Coran says coming to a halt.

I raise an eyebrow and Lance squints his eyes in confusion.

"Dating the opposite sex is not what they do here. It's more like boy, boy, and girl, girl." he says slowly waiting for our reactions.

Lances jaw drops and so does mine.

"No. Don't tell me." Lance mutters. "Don't tell me that- that this mullet over here is going to-" 

"Coran explain." I demand.

"I'm not saying you guys have to pretend date, I'm just fixing Lances assumption." 

Lance gives out a sigh. "I mean I would be fine with any other guy, but him." 

I glare at him and cross my arms. "Nobody asked." 

"I bet you wanted us to pretend date." He smirks.

"Don't even start with me." I growl. 

"Did you just, growl?" Lance says quietly, but then fits of laughter come along making me roll my eyes. "Wait, you even have canines!" 

I touch my teeth, and my eyes widen in surprise. "I didn't even notice."

"What about my teeth." Lance shoots me a wink, while using his hands to form guns and gives me a big smile. His teeth were almost as white as his hair, almost leaving me blind from the reflection. "I'm guessing I don't have canines."

I nod my head and keep walking following Coran as he looks at a map. 

A few seconds later, "So, how do they have children than?" 

We both look at Lance with annoyed glares and he puts his arms up in defense, "Okay, okay I was just asking." 

Coran looks at the map and looks up, he does it again and again, until I think he got us lost. 

"Keithy boy." Lance says.

"What?" 

"We're lost aren't we."

"Yup."

"No! No, we are not lost. I just....uh...I know what I'm doing!" Coran yells.

"We've walked around this same humungous rock, 3 times already!" Lance whines. "Not only that, but the two suns are setting soon and it'll be dark! My legs hurt, and we've been walking all day, and not only that but Keith is annoying me!" 

"What did I do?!" I yell facing the idiot. 

"Everything!" He yells back.

"Do you want to fight? We all know who'll win!" I smirk getting into his face. 

"In your dreams!" He yells are foreheads clashing as we glared into each other's eyes. Than my heart skips a beat and I back away taking a deep breath. Why me?

"This is exactly what Shiro doesn't want." I whisper, "Just keep walking."

I feel my heart thumping against my chest rapidly, and as my cheeks heat up, with the thought of our lips being inches apart from each other's. Thankfully, it's dark so nobody will notice this. 

 

~~~3 vargas later~~~

"We are here boys!" Coran yells.

Lance and I both look at each other in relief. "Thank you." I gasp.

"Hallelujah." Lance sighs his arms in the air waving them around. 

Coran goes in front of this flat rock, that's taller than us. He starts chanting some words, that are not english and the ground starts to shake.

I become alert of my surrounding and go into a battle stance. I check my surroundings behind me and I hear Lance call my name.

"Uh, Keith?" He chants.

"What?" I turn around and find the flat rock has become some sort of portal.

"Yea, there's a portal." He says his face blank, expressing how idiotic I look.

"Oh, um, okay." I reply clearing my throat. 

Lance scratches his head and turns around slowly, "We should go." 

"What are you waiting for?" I start walking ahead of him and Lance follows behind me. 

"Even when your twice your size, you still are shorter than me." He chuckles.

"Yeah, and your point?" I roll my eyes.

"I just bet you wish you were taller than me." 

"In your dreams." I scuff.

"Boys? Less talking, more walking." Coran demands, "The person that we will be visiting is actually my old friends daughter, she is not a Rína but is actually a retired scientist."

What could she possibly want with us? I don't want to be any sort of lab rat in this mission. That serum was enough as it is.

 

~~~~~

We were finally standing in front of a door, that seemed fairly big. It seemed to be made out of some sort of clay, and the roof was molded flat. It was something like a square, a very big square. It also looked very safe and secure, like a family lived in this house.

The area in a whole was spacious and more beautiful than I imagined. Especially since Coran told us it was a secret area after all, I would expect to see homeless people, gases or toxins in the air, maybe even darkness. Instead of seeing that, there was light everywhere, plants, happy people, and it just seemed like a beautiful place in general. What could we possibly be doing here?

Coran knocks on the door as Lance and I gawk at the scenery, "Beautiful, aye?" Coran says looking at the place as if he missed it. 

"Yea, it really isn't what I'd imagine it be." I say looking at Lance to see if he would agree, instead he just scoffs and nods his head. 

Just as I was about to open my mouth the door opens revealing a short alien woman. She had antennas and black big eyes, if anything she actually doesn't look creepy at all, she looked kind of adorable. Her skin was blue with purple circles, and she was very short. You could tell her age was near Corans, old but still looks young. 

"Coran? Your finally here." She says her big bug eyes widening and a smile playing on her small lips, "We've been waiting for a while now, come in, come in." She gestures us to come in and opens the door wider. 

"She knows english, sweet." Lance sighs, "I thought I would have to pretend to be mute or something." 

I give him a look to shut up. 

We all take seats in a very spacious and exotic looking room. It seemed to be more of a bar area, yet I wouldn't dare drink a single thing in here. She smiled at Lance and I her face wrinkling and showing her age, "I see my serum worked, I'm sorry if you felt any pain, I tried to make it human proof enough." She giggles. 

"It was fine, no need to worry about them." Coran says smiling as if he was the greatest man on the planet. I however fake smile slightly. So many things could have gone wrong which terrify me. 

"Oh Coran, your still as courageous and amazing as ever." She blushes, "I still can't believe you are part of Voltron..."

Lance and I look at each other shivering grossed out. I guess they had a history...but how could she still be alive after all these years?

"Oh well you know me Ceraphone, fighting Zarkon on a daily bases." He flaunts flexing his arm. 

"Oh, your so brave and strong." She gushes her hands on her face as she shakes left to right like a school girl. 

"Uh, back to the topic please, we were sent here for a mission, but what is it exactly?" I say tapping on the floor impatiently.

"Yes of course," She says shaking her head her smile faltering into a serious one, "The reason you were brought here is because there has been sightings of a group named, The sinners, who have been terrorizing citizens, and who are murdering people just for the fun of it. They are even recruiting people, so their numbers keep multiplying." 

"So, you want us to find them and capture them." I reply trying to state the objective at hand. If anything I will give what it takes to complete this mission, with Lance or not. 

"No, your going to join them and be our intel from the inside. Nobody is brave enough to do this, so Coran has told me you two brave paladins Defender's of The Universe can do this and save our Secret City of Amber ."

I ponder for a second about what this mission means. While the rest of the paladins are saving the planet from the outside we are saving a the city now known as Secret City of Amber from the inside. A mission specifically for us, a mission Shiro has entrusted in me and...Lance to complete. 

"But, one more thing, they have a lion. specifically the white lion."


	5. Chapter 5

"What do you mean a white lion?" Lance says sitting on the edge of his seat with a surprised expression written all over his face, "There's only five lions, and they form Voltron, there's no sixth lion!" 

White Lion? All I've known so far is that there's only five lions, and they create Voltron. What would be the purpose of another lion, would it be extra armor, a weapon, maybe it isn't even involved with Voltron.

"They don't know?" she says looking at Coran shocked, "Coran, the White Lion and Black Lion are sacred, how do they not know?" 

Coran gives her a guilty smile, "Well, now they know, right?" 

"Why haven't you told us, why hasn't Allura? Does Shiro know about this? What about Hunk, or Pidge!" I exclaim standing up.

"Let me explain, please." She says putting her hand on my arm, "It'll all make sense once I explain it to you." 

I clench my jaw and look away sitting down obediently. It's better to just listen, I can't let my feelings take over. There must be a good reason for why this was kept hidden from us. 

Lance sighs opening his mouth but closing it again, "I thought this would be so different." 

"Look, this might be a lot of information to process, but just please listen carefully I'm not saying this again." Ceraphone says calming us down.

"We just don't understand how this is possible, it's cool and all, but why is there just a random White Lion flying around?" Lance asks his chin resting on his hand as his fingers tap on chin.

He does have a point there, what's the purpose of this Lion? 

"There's actually not just a White Lion, there was also a Black lion, they were made decades before Voltron even existed," She than points at an old poster that seemed to be crinkling due to age, but it held a drawn picture of a two lions, most likely the White and Black Lion. 

"Woah, that's like super old." Lance gasps looking at the old poster.

"Indeed it is, It's one of twenty three." She says smiling, "The lions kept peace and harmony around the galaxy, the paladins were even known by everyone and adored. They were like Yin and Yang, keeping the balance. They were treated as Kings until the paladin for the Black Lion was consumed by greed, and wanted both Lions. He soon murdered his comrade, and succeeded in his mission." 

"That's horrible." Lance says sadly, intrigued by the story, "How could somebody do that?"

"How did he have two of them?" I ask confused.

"He had a best friend, they both piloted them together. Nobody knows why he betrayed him and became evil, but that's just how things go." She replies shortly as if she didn't want to discuss any more than that, "However, he soon became insane, causing him to kill himself. The Lions were passed on too his two sons, Luther and Dale. Dale got the White Lion he hid it here, the other son, Luther, well nobody knows where he and the Black Lion is anymore. Without both of the Lions together it can't show their true potential, but they are still powerful. That only depends on the beholder though," Ceraphone looks at us dead in the eyes, "I know this new information must be a lot to process but there is more and It's beast if I tell you boys tomorrow."

"No, we're fine, please tell us more!" I say desperate for more information. If what she says is true then this is going to be one hell of a mission. Luther and Dale, wouldn't they be dead by now?

"The beholder of this White Lion, is an Altean, he used to be a good boy, until The Sinners corrupted his mind, now he's reckless and a murderer. They wear masks to hide their faces, but we managed for find out who was controlling the White Lion." 

Lance's face became confused but he shook his head rubbing his forehead. I just stare at him as his facial expressions change.

"Thank you, Ceraphone." Coran smiles grabbing her four fingered hand and kissing it, "I'm sure these two boys will do one quiznaking good job, don't you worry." Corans eyes then widen and he smacks his head, "Oh, and Ceraphone, these two are not a couple, just whatever you do don't forget that, well anyway, I have to go, I can't be late even by a few ticks, see ya!"

Coran doesn't leave anytime for me or Lance to say anything as we both stare at the door wondering even how the door became his size and back to normal. 

Ceraphone laughs nervously and looks at us, "My niece will show you two to your room. I hope you find it cozy, the bed might be a little small, but you'll get used to it, bye!" She than jogs out, leaving Lance and I no time to reply once again. 

"Was I the only one who heard room, not rooms?" Lance says staring into nothing as his eye twitches.

"Nope." I groan staring ahead as well, "I heard it too."

Than a door opens revealing a pretty alien girl. She had nice long purple hair, and looks similar to Ceraphone but much taller and younger, "Ugh." She scuffs, "Another couple, I can practically feel the sexual tension."

"W-what?" I gasp my jaw dropping and Lance just becoming stiff like a robot as his mouth was twitching in an uncomfortable smile, "What are you talking about!"

"Pfft, you guys know what I'm talking about. I mean you are both Rína guys after all."

"No, it's not like that! Really!" Lance interjects waving his arms around disagreeing as I just stare at the girl, my eye twitching.  

"Look, I don't play games, you guys obviously need to work whatever this is out, just follow me and I'll bring you two into your room." The girl says a hand on her hip.

"I think I'm in love-" Lance whispers but I cut him off, "Shut up." 

"Okay, right this way." She says looking at us with squinted eyes. She obviously doesn't know about our mission if she thinks we are...a thing, "My name is Elma, please call me El." 

"Well, Elma it's a pleasure to meet you, my name is Lance." He says smirking, "And this emo over here is Keith."

"Hey!" I reply with, "I'm not an emo!" 

"Kinda look like one though." She plainly says, whilst I groan in annoyance.

El starts walking and we follow her bickering all the way until we are in front of a door, "This is your room, please reframe from making any unsettling noises, or doing anything weird okay?" 

We both nod our heads are arms crossed as Lance and I ignore each other. 

"Well, see ya." She waves a little before walking away rolling her eyes mumbling things. 

I open the door to the room taking the keys out of the key hold and freezing when I see one bed, "Look" I turn to look at Lance, "I sleep on one side of the bed, and you sleep on the other side, no touching and no funny business." 

"And what makes you think I'd want funny business?" Lance says disgusted, "The only reason I'm going to sleep on this bed is because there's nowhere else to sleep!" 

"Whatever, just don't talk to me." I scowl going to a cabinet to check if there's clothes, and sigh in relief once I see some. I than walk into another door which was the bathroom, "I'm going to take a shower." 

Lance just stares at me sitting down on the edge of the bed with a vague look on his face, his eyes a bit squinted, "Emo Loner Loser mullet." He mumbles.

I freeze in my step feeling my eye twitch and so I take a deep breath, "Just ignore." I whisper and go inside the bathroom. 

I strip my clothes and look at myself in the mirror, Purple skin, pointy ears,"Pointy!"I than touch my ears and move my hand over to my cheek touching my marking, "So this glows whenever I'm in danger, huh?" 

I than use my hand to stretch my lip and look at my teeth, as expected there's canines, "What the?" I than look down my eyes widening and I gulp, "I swear that wasn't that big when I was human." 

I than run a hand over my hair and turn away from the mirror sighing, "Since when did I even look this fit, seriously." I than turn on the water not knowing which side was hot or cold. I put my hand over the water and yelp because it's too cold. I wait a while leaning against the wall just looking down at myself in horror, and then put my hand over the water nodding to the temperature in satisfaction, not too hot, not too cold. 

I step in the shower and finally let the warm water run over my dirty body, closing my eyes. As I enjoy the peacefulness my mind wonders to a certain tanned beauty. 

Lance. Lance. Lance. 

"Argh, what the hell?" I mumble opening my eyes and scrubbing my skull harder, "Why me, why me, why does it have to be me?"

I finally finish the shower drying myself with a towel and put on a very big and baggy t-shirt, along with strange looking boxers. The pants seemed uncomfortable so I didn't put that, the shirt is long enough anyway. 

I look at myself in the mirror, what if this was Lance's shirt that I was wearing? What if we were on a honeymoon right now? What would he think once he sees me? Eh, why does that even matter. *shudder*

I open the door to the room, to see Lance asleep on the bed, "Sleeping already?" I yawn and cover my mouth, examining Lance's face, yet again. Why does he have to be so annoying when he's awake, but so cute and innocent when he's sleeping? 

"Keith? What are you doing?" Lance mutters his eyes fluttering open.

"I just got out of the shower." I say like it's obvious.

Lance sits straight on the bed and then looks at me his cheeks turning a bit red, "I'm just going to take a shower, but just saying the bathroom isn't sound proof, you talk a lot to yourself when you're alone."  

"Oh, uh, okay." I look away scowling and move the covers from the bed and slide in.

Lance awkwardly gets clothes and then goes inside the bathroom. 

"This shouldn't matter, who cares if we are sleeping on the same bed." I laugh lightly. But what happens if I do something and lose control? It's not like I like, like Lance so this shouldn't be a problem. No problem at all. 

Ten minutes pass and my eyes are still wide awake, and I hear the door open revealing a shirtless Lance. 

I cover my face. 

Abs, smooth tanned skin, wet and soft brown hair, The V-line leading to his pubic hair. His squeezable a- My heart skips a beat. Why does he have such a good body?

Lance slides inside the bed a sudden warmth on my back. My heart beats rapidly as there's an awkward atmosphere inside the room. Lance sighs, "Keith?" 

"Hmm?" I hum. 

"Do you wanna picture?" He chuckles smirking.

"A picture of what." I scowl.

"Of my hot bod of course." 

I look at him angrily and flip him off going back to ignoring him.

Lance laughs poking my back, "Can you please turn?" 

"No." I say quickly.

"Please?"

"Ugh, fine." I shift over and my breathing stops when I see how close his face is to mine, but he seems unfazed, "What do you want?"

"Well, I just wanted to say something. I'm serious this time, no jokes." He says keeping a stern look, his head resting on his hand.

"And what's that?" I answer looking into his blue orbs. 

"How do the guys have children. I mean if it's that way here..how?! I mean do they even have what, you know, girls have?" Lance says suddenly becoming very annoying.

"How should I know!" I shriek throwing the covers on me, "Go to sleep, we have a big day tomorrow!" 

"This is a serious question Keith! I need to know!" 

"Goodnight!" I huff shifting to face the other way. I finally hear Lance move as well and I sigh in relief and take the cover out of my head, because I felt like I was going to suffocate. 

The room gets quite for a few minutes and I feel Lance looking at me. I start becoming impatient, and uncomfortable.

"Keith?" Lance says suddenly making me take the covers off fully and yell at him, "What now?" 

"Never mind." He mumbles looking away. 

I soften my face and give out a sigh. He looks like an angel how can I be mad at him right now? "No sorry, you can tell me."

"It's nothing really." He yawns biting the inside of his mouth. I've noticed that's a habit of his when he lies. 

"Well, okay than." I scratch my head and lay back down, "I'm going to turn off the lamp."

Lance doesn't reply so I turn off the lamp the room becoming dark. The tension in the air thick, and my eyes wouldn't close for my heart was beating a mile a minute.

Why is it that, as dark as the room is, I still see you?

Out of everyone I've ever met, why does my heart only beat when I'm with you?

Why? Why? Why? Why do you matter so much to me?!

Time passes and I'm still awake curious to know if Lance is as well. I move the position of my legs, so I could get more comfortable but nothing works, "Keith? Can you sleep?" Lance says suddenly making my heart escalate. 

"Well, no actually." I truthfully say shifting so I'm leaning on my back and Lance does the same. I feel my hand shake slightly, just knowing Lance is so close to me, but I ignore my feelings, its better that way. 

"It's just, am I the only one who feels like things are happening so fast." He sighs glancing at me as I look straight forward, the room almost entirely black except for the blinking light of a strange looking clock. It didn't have numbers I could recognize. 

"Things are only starting, I guess it's normal for it to go pretty fast, after all today was more about traveling here and meeting Ceraphone. I don't know what's going to happen, but I know we can do this, if we work together."

Lance looks down his finger fidgeting. Now this is a Lance I don't see everyday, "It's just without our Lions, what use are we?"

"Lance, we have our combat skills, and your good with a gun. We are fine." I say obviously wondering what he's trying to explain to me.

"Yea, you're right. It's just...never mind, night." Lance quickly says facing the other way and covering himself with the blanket. 

"Oh, night I guess." I mumble staring at his figure. His nicely sculpted back, his shiny and smooth skin. I can touch it, I could touch him right now, but what would he do? Most likely get freaked out. 

I than shift slowly and face the other way my eyes feeling heavy, with lack of sleep. Lance what have you done to me?


	6. Chapter 6

I wake up early, curled up in a ball as the warm covers to find Lance on the floor shuffling through his bag, as if he's searching for something. I watch leaning on my hand boringly and watch as he frantically takes everything out leaving a mess on the floor, "What are you doing?" I sigh scowling at the fact that he's making so much noise. I start stretching my back and then putting my messy hair in a ponytail. I stare at his white dazzling hair almost in a trance, it added to everything, making him seem almost as if he's Altean Royalty

Lance looks at me for a second and looks back running a hand through his hair another nervous habit of his besides biting his bottom lip, "Oh, I'm looking for something."

"Well obviously." I say back getting out of the bed and walking to the door to the bathroom, "I'll be getting ready."

"Kay." He says still busy rummaging through his bag, "Where is it?" He sighs groaning and looking up at the ceiling.

I close the door of the bathroom looking at myself in the mirror. I take hold of the counter and lean in to see my purple face clearer, at least I don't fully look Galra, thanks to my eyes, and possibly my ears since they aren't furry in any way, but pointy similar to Lance's.

I feel myself blushing at the thought of being in the same room as Lance. I know he is my teammate, my partner and I shouldn't be acting this way. But how can someone look extremely gorgeous in the morning?

I scowl at myself shaking my head, there's no time to care about my feelings. I need to be focused on the task at hand. I can't let my mind wander to things that are unnecessary. I'll only be wasting my time, besides whatever is going on with me can wait until we beat this mission and defeat Zarkon.

I than feel my face converse to a sarcastic smile, as I laugh at myself, who am I kidding, my feelings are practically unstable.

I finally get out of the bathroom wearing new clothes and watch as Lance is happily writing in a journal. I walk over to him and stare at his smiling face as he writes tilting my head in confusion, "What are you writing?" My hand tilted his journal back and Lance brings it quickly to his chest as he stares at me with his eyes wide and mouth agape.

"Nothing, just you know just writing." He laughs putting his journal down.

"Can I see it?" I ask leaning to grab it.

"No, Keith! Journals are not meant to be read by other people, it's private, my eyes only, comprendo?" He shrieks, pressing his lips together as he holds his journal tightly in his hand. His eyes were widened and he seemed very desperate for me not to touch his very beloved book.

"Oh, okay." I say shrugging, "Just asking." I sit on the edge of the bed admiring the view from the window, but the better view was looking at Lance. I then turn my head my chin resting on the palm of my hand. Why can't I read that journal, does he keep his deepest darkest secrets, does he write about a crush, or maybe just about the cute girls he always flirts with. He probably writes about Allura, he seems to like her alot, but she doesn't exactly except his flirty comments.

Lance quickly puts the journal back and changes the subject standing up from the bed putting his journal back in his blue duffle bag. "Come on, let's go see if we can eat something!" he glance's at me from the side and grins, "I'm starving!"

I stare at Lance as he rambles on and on about what we may eat. It surprises me how he's talking to me so easily, but I can never talk to him like that, not that I would want to. The way his smile could make just about anyone's day, how his whole face could change expressions in mere seconds. The way he uses his arms to emphasize the way he describes things. How he always mixes up his words when he talks too fast, or how he uses quiznak wrong in sentences, or just the way his stupid pick up lines make just about anyone cringe. It's things that can go so unnoticed, but I can never seem to not notice everything about him.

"Keith? Earth to Keith." Lance chuckles waving his hand around my face. I blink rapidly looking at him and shake my head, "Oh, sorry I was just thinking."

Lance rolls his eyes, "Of course."

We finally walk into the spacious living room area and we spot Elma, she seemed to be cooking something and once she spotted us she grimaced. This feels too weird, like I'm invading her life, this just doesn't feel normal for me. The fact that this is a secret mission, and having someone who thinks you're a different species, makes things feel more real. I'm not particularly fond of lying but if it's necessary to save lives, it's best to play along.

"Glad you two weirdos are awake, I'm making breakfast. So, before you even say anything about our food, Coran gave us that slime that you guys like so much." She states pretending to gag.

Lance sighs sadly and sits down on the chair, "Great." I could tell he was looking forward to taste the food, but I pay no mind to that, because you can't get what you always want in life, and besides the goo won't last us a month.

I take a seat next to Lance and wait for the food, patiently. Lance raises an eyebrow at me but before I could ask what Ceraphone comes in. She looked the same as yesterday except had a different outfit. She could almost make out as your typical alien, but at the same time she's something I could never imagine. Also, the fact that she knows English, is impressive,

"Great, you boys are awake." She smiles taking a seat in front of us, "You two will only be here until tonight, so I need to get you ready."

"What are they getting ready for?" Elma questions setting plates of goo on the table for us. She wipes her hand on an apron and I notice that as she's I notice a tattoo on her collarbone, as she scratches the rim of her collar. It was a tattoo of an

"Elma, what have I told you about being nosy?" Ceraphone jokes looking at El.

"Fine. I'll just leave, geez." She scoffs rolling her eyes grabbing a purse from the counter, we watch as she walks to the door saluting as she opens it, "Thanks for the goo!" Lance smiles waving before she closes the door but she just nods once and leaves. I'm surprised Lance hasn't hit on her yet, but maybe soon he will. He did take interest in her, I mean she's not even that pretty. Okay, maybe that's a lie.

"Well, as I was saying I will give you guys all the information, and gadgets." She puts something on the table sliding it to me and then another to Lance, "This will be our communicator, when you're there you will put this in your ear, nobody should be able to see it."

"Sweet, that's so cool, now I really do feel like a spy!" Lance grins grabbing it and examining the way it looks.

"Don't worry about the language barrier, most of them know english." She informs as I take a bite of the goo into my mouth, "What's the group like?" I ask chewing whilst tapping my foot anxiously, "I mean how are we going to find them?"

"I have been analyzing where they attack, on what days,and what times. I've noticed patterns in where they strike. If I'm right they should be attacking at a subway today, that's usually where they take people. What you guys will have to do it convince them you want to join. That will mainly be your job Keith. Lance you'll have to stay quiet but then you come into play once they take you in, you'll be answering the questions."

"Why me? Why can't I convince them to let us join?" Lance groans leaning in closer to her face pouting.

"What's wrong with answering questions? You think your gonna mess up?" She says leaning back in her seat smirking."

"Pfft, no way I can handle that...it's just what am I going to say?" He asks tilting his head as he takes a bite of his food.

"Let me get to that later." She says scooting in her chair, "I don't want to rush all this information into your brains right away, so for now eat and I'll discuss more about this matter."

I put the earpiece inside my pocket and eat my food quietly. Thinking about it, this mission will be a bit more difficult, seeming we've never done anything involving acting or lying. The fact that Lance could be the cause of our defeat or maybe even himself makes him a bit nervous, making him over think many outcomes of this mission.

I finally finish my goo and Lance as well, bringing our plates to the sink no words coming out of our mouths. I could tell he's still not used to seeing ourselves mutated into looking like a different species. Seeing Lance like this does make him look older and more sophisticated, and if anything more intimidating due to his height. His good looks obviously come naturally as well. We've gotten used to seeing new species of aliens, but seeing ourselves as different aliens is another story. Ceraphone was something I'd never seen before, but nevertheless it doesn't matter to me anymore. Never really has bothered me ever since I've seen Allura and Coran. You have to expect the unexpected.

Ceraphone on the other hand was busy shuffling through papers her face showing no signs of the happiness she held yesterday. She was really concentrated with her work and she even had reading glasses on. She's bigger than Coran but not as big as us, but she still fit in well, her niece on the other hand was only slightly smaller than us.

Lance sits down on a sofa feeling the texture and nodding approvingly, "Soft." he mumbles grinning and now feeling the sofa all over and rolling in it happily, "Not like the castles at all."

Ceraphone than puts the papers down and takes off her glasses, "Alright, you boys want to know what to do for you mission?"

I nod and lance finally sits upright, "Yes! Tell us."

She walks to the chair and sits down crossing her legs, "Alright tonight I will take you two to the subway, from there on you will wait until The Sinners get there and take everyone hostage, your job is to ask them to let you join them, and don't think it's going to be easy. They will take you away from the rest and they will interrogate you and test to see if you are worthy."

"What if it doesn't work, what if they don't like us, what would happen?" I ask interlocking my hands as my head rests on it.

"Your fate would be decided by their boss. Nobody knows who that is though, and that's where you come into play. You need to find out who their boss is, you may know who pilots the white lion, but he is not their leader."

"So, you're saying not only do we have to stop the fake paladin that's harassing City Amber, but we have to find out who their boss is?" Lane shrieks falling dramatically on the couch as I just roll my eyes, "If we beat the boss, we also beat the fake paladin, easy as that." I sigh looking back at Ceraphone.

"Technically yes, but I'm sure he won't give up without a fight. Get close to him and I guarantee you will find out who the boss is." She hands us a paper and we both read what it says, "Theodore Lockheart once a heartthrob, now everyone's enemy."

"He was a good boy, but I think his fame corrupted his mind." She sighs, "If anything maybe you two could bring him back to reality, and his heart can be cured."

It says in the article that Theodore was famous because of his singing and dancing. He was talented, but never spoke much. It says that he always kept to himself, would sometimes get caught talking on the phone to a stranger and sneaking off a lot.

"Looks to me, somebody was putting things into his head." I say looking up at Ceraphone.

"Yes, you are right about that, and that person was the one and only boss, they are close, and all you two need to do is get close to the boy and figure out who the boss is so we can capture them and turn them in."

Lance reads over a part aloud, "He started acting strange, he started having tantrums, cursing, drinking, face piercings, and tattoos. Do you think that maybe he was taking drugs, or maybe even possibly getting brainwashed?"

"That's possible, yes. I've considered the possibility of him being brainwashed but I don't know how. But I am sure that drugs do play a huge role in this." Ceraphone says nodding, "Now Im going to give you information based on the group, so you know what they like and don't like."

"Wait, before that, how do you know so much about The Sinners?" I ask looking up at her and putting the paper down. The fact that she's done all this research, and has all this information, tells me she could be giving it to the investigators or maybe even their police system.

"I know so much because I had a team working on this case, but they all soon gave up midway. Now, it's just me, which is why I called a distress signal for Coran to help me." She looks down sadly.

"What about the police, wouldn't they help you?" Lance brings up and I nod in agreement looking at her for her answer.

"I've tried, but they think I'm just an old hag, so they take nothing I give them." She sighs, "I don't even look that old."

"Wow, what a messed up system." Lance says shaking his head disappointed.

"Tell me about it, they barely do anything about the robberies or hostage situations anymore, they've given up!"

"They're that bad?" He gasps dramatically holding a pillow to his chest.

Ceraphone nods quickly, "Yup, which is why I'm going to help you two, so you can beat their boss." She stands up walking to her desk, "Come, I will show you the plan."

We both stand up and Lance purposely tries to get there faster but I try to trip him causing him to silently yell at me. I just laugh at his stupidity.

"Alright, this here is the subway, you two will be over here. The Sinners should come in through the one of these doors. There will be civilians, but I'm afraid there's nothing you can do about that." She than points at a face that looked like a mug shot. The dude was a big guy and had piercings everywhere, not to mention he was definitely a new alien I haven't come across, "This is the man you guys will have to talk to, mostly you Keith."

I nod grimacing, he's a very big and ugly guy, "Do you really think I can make him, take us?"

"Yup, all you have to do is ask, and I don't know look bad ass." She laughs winking, I just nod trying to smile but it comes out as a forced grin.

"Lance, you will be talking with this guy." She points at another picture of some skinny dude, he has yellow skin and definitely was a different species as well.

"Alrighty, but he looks like a mad scientist or something." Lance says groaning, "Are all bad guys ugly or what?"

Ceraphone laughs under her breath, "This one over her is Theodore." She points to a good looking guy with hair covering half of his face and good facial features. He has a lip ring and has his ears pierced but that's about it on his face, unless you want to add his Altean marks under his eyes. He also has blue hair and a little a little more darker than myself.

Lance on the other side was grinning, "Nice, impressive."

"Stop eye raping him and start focusing." I roll my eyes a bit jealous. Sure, he has good features but the way Lance was grinning made me annoyed to the point where I just had to say something.

"Hey I wasn't doing that!" Lance says crossing his arms and glaring at Keith.

I roll my eyes and keep my focus on Ceraphone, "Sure." I mumbled sarcastically.

Ceraphone laughs a bit at our bickering but starts discussing Lance's part of the mission, "Lance you will be the one convincing them to let you guys join. Say you want justice, you want to get back at the people who have looked down on you, you want revenge."

Lance just stares at her with a blank expression, "Say what now?"

I groan and massage my forehead, "Just explain how you want to get back at the people who have looked down on you. That's it!"

"Okay, okay, geez calm down." he says leaning back a little.

I just scuff and face Ceraphone, "Please, tell us more."

~  
Ceraphone gave us more details and showed us more of the gadgets that we would be using. She even showed us how to use them and we tested them out. One gadget in particularly us hear things from the other side of the wall or if they were nearby.

Lance took the taser gun and pretended to shoot things and even pretended to commit suicide causing him to dramatically cling on to my arm telling me to go on without him. I just rolled my eyes in response but played along grabbing the taser gun and saying, 'I'll avenge your death.'

Ceraphone even pretended to be a damsel in distress, whilst I played the bad guy and Lance played the good guy. It was fun but we all knew soon the fun would be over and we would have to go back into acting like mature teenagers and in Ceraphone's case, she can act as crazy as she want.

I don't feel ready for our mission, I don't feel like I will be believable, I'm afraid of defeat, but I know that's not an option we can offer right now.


	7. Chapter 7

Author

I was fixing a bunch of mistakes, sorry if some stuff felt confusing. Looking for an editor if you'd like to be one. XD (long process)

Ceraphone, Lance, and I are all riding in some bizarre looking automobile, the color choice an extremely questionable yellow color. Lance and I are squished together in the back seat, whilst Ceraphone is in the front comfortably. The odd vehicle even floats, no wheels, it's strangely fascinating. Pidge would be so impressed with their technology, but it would be way too big for her.

Being larger than an average human, yet everything being big enough for you feel odd, but ordinary as if I've always been like this my whole life. You hardly see anybody the size of a human, if anything they even have a spot for them, where they won't get trampled by us giants.

The Rina's do look beautiful, with their different colors, and their unique features that could resemble an Altean's, or a Galra's. Not only do they look like those two species, but they all look like different kinds as well, some unknown. It's crazy to believe so many of these people are underground when most of their population is under the control of Zarkon's army. Sure, they are free, but they are also isolated. They don't get to see the sky, the sun, the stars at night. I would miss all of that so badly.

I sigh leaning on my hand, Lance's knee brushing against mine every once in awhile. The car ride was a bit too long than I'd had hoped. Every time his soft tanned skin brushes against mine I remember last night, just the fact we were closer than this on the bed and we weren't fighting just breathing softly and comfortably, it sets my heart on fire.

Lance however just looks anxious, his leg was bouncing up and down rapidly as he bites his fingernail, "Lance." I say finally done watching the boy, most likely having a big pep talk in his head, beat himself up.

"I'm fine." He answers looking at me with a reassuring face, however, his eyes told a different story.

"If you're nervous, it's okay, I'll do your part for you-" Lance cuts me off his face getting to be noticeably stern and irritated, "I said I'm fine, I don't need you to do my job for me."

I look away rolling my eyes, "Okay, I was only trying to be nice."

"Yea well, it'd be nice if you just don't talk to me." He mumbles rudely looking out the window but me being me, I look back at him quickly, "What's your problem?"

Ceraphone looks at the back seat real quick with her eyes, "Boys, that's enough, we are here." Lance scuffs and I narrow my eyes at him. How do I like this bipolar idiot? He's ridiculous, unreasonable, a jerk. Ceraphone then parks the car and turns around to look at us, her calm, kind eyes quieting me down immediately. I could tell a part of her is a bit concerned about our mini argument but she just decides to give us a small smile, "I believe that you guys can do this, please don't prove me wrong."

I look over at Lance but he was now biting his lower lip, and his eyes were rid of emotion. I want to help him somehow, but what good would that do, besides Lance wouldn't want any comfort from me. I even noticed how he scooted farther into the side so he wouldn't be as close to me.

"Just go in that tunnel, and the subway is right there." She points to a stairway going down, more into the ground. I nod in understanding, "Lance?" She asks.

"Huh? Oh, um, got it, yeah. This is going to be a piece of cake." He gives her a side grin but it's obviously fake. I ignore it, I already tried helping him, whatever he's confronting, he'll simply need to figure out how to settle it himself.

"I'm glad you think so, good luck young paladins of Voltron. Don't forget what I told you, be safe. Stop their leader, get the white lion back." Lance and I both nod and she takes both of our hands, "Now go, they will be there soon."

Ceraphone says this a whole wave of thoughts start rushing through my head. This is happening so fast, this is just another easy mission, why else would they choose just Lance and me? Why else would it just be a month, it's spying, they can't be that good. Just some lame gang. Easy. I take a deep breath and get out of the car, everything seemed so dull on this side, lifeless. Lance soon comes out as well and we look at each other without saying any words and walking to the stairway, that will lead to the start of our mission. The start of being somebody other than us. A month of being part of a gang, so we can stop their leader. So we can save somebody, so we can get back the white lion.

"You ready?" I say knowing that Lance could get irritated again. I tuck back a piece of my hair, suddenly feeling a bit guilty for doing that to Lance. I then notice my hair being down and I start putting it up in a ponytail.

"Yeah, fine." He answers but I look at him trying to really see if that's the truth, but he looks at me square in the eye, his blue irresistible eyes boring into my own, "I mean it."

I look away, "Good, I don't want you ruining it when it hasn't even begun." Damn it, that came out wrong, I then look at him again but he has a smile. A smile, that same fake smile that I hate so much. He doesn't even reply to what I just told him, reply already, yell at me!

I look at behind myself but Ceraphone's car was already gone by the time we were at the top of the stairs. Hopefully fate does us good. 

Lance's eyes looked clouded, the smile faded into a neutral expression, no emotions. That's what made me worried when I'm unable to read Lance it's being unable to read in general.

We start going down the stairs a chill running up my spine, this is something you'd see from a horror movie, who would even dare come here. I wouldn't, the lights are not even working properly, flickering once in awhile, and they aren't even bright. Its dull just like every part of this area.

We finally make it inside the subway, the people inside seemed to be poor, which would make sense since this area seems to be in serious poverty. What really got to me was that there were children and mothers. What would happen to them? They were sitting down waiting for a subway to finally go home just like everyone else in here. 

"What do you think is going to happen?" Lance asks unexpectedly, I feel his eyes on me, but I kept my eyes straight forward. His cheery voice a bit uncharacteristically dreadful. We sat in a dark corner hoping to not catch anyone's attention.

"What do you think is going to happen? They are going to come here like the thugs they are, and then do bad guy things." I nonchalantly said trying my best to not keep my eyes off a door that says Exit in big bold letters.

"Bad guy things?" He narrows his eyes snorting. I sigh and look at the blue paladin.

"You know what I mean."

"Sadly I don't, you need to tell me specifically what bad guy things they are going to do." He crosses his arms and I can't help but watch as he's unconsciously flexing his muscles. Not that he has much to look at.

I scuff, "You know, steal people's money, or something. Take the people as hostages. Anything. "

"Eh, good enough." he replies with as he now looks at the subway his expression showing a bit of resentment, "No wonder they chose this subway, looks like it's straight from an old horror film."

"Tell me about it." I shudder. We are getting along. I'm seriously questioning our relationship right now. I still dislike him, that's a fact.

"So when do you think they are coming, how do you think Ceraphone knew they were like, coming at this time? What if she was way off? What if-"

"Lance! Please, just, trust Ceraphone on this, okay?" I look at him sternly trying not to say anything other than that.

"Okay, okay." He then leans on his arms which are behind his head, "It's just.."

"What now?" I snap.

"What I was going to say, what if they think we look wimpy, or something? We are still teenagers." I look at his face quiet for a moment as he just looks at me with that same curiousness. Do we look like teenagers to you? Sure we are, but it seemed like the potion amplified our strength. Made us look stronger and feel stronger. You could always look at your abs for an answer as well.

"Theodore looks wimpier than us," I reply truthfully from what I've seen in the pictures.

"Yea, true and he's in the group."

Silence envelopes us once again and we sit there waiting, and watching as people come and go. I could be with the others in my lion, fighting Zarkon, but instead, I'm here, with a moron next to me, who so happens to make my heart thump faster. Who makes me want to rip my hair off.

Just then the exit door opens and our eyes widen. Everything was in slow motion, almost like it wasn't happening. Lance seemed off guard as well, and his arms were now down and on the seat holding it tightly. The guy seemed normal, that is until he took out a gun letting it shoot the roof of the place gaining everyone's attention.

Thugs. A lot of them running inside the subway. Guns in their hands, nasty grins on their faces, as people scream, yet all exits and entrances our already cut off. This is what we are waiting for, our mission is now in progress. Lance looks at me and we both nod.

"Everybody down now!" I guy with tattoos all over his body, fit, and extremely intimidating yells. 

Everybody gets down, shaking and afraid. We get down as well. I look at Lance and he looks at me, I could see the fear in his eyes, and I could feel anger soaring through my body. How could they just do this? These are innocent people, they can't do anything, they are defenseless, poor!

"Arms behind your heads," he says laughing this time, as the other thugs laugh along, not a happy laugh, but a chill through your spine laugh. Like they know nobody wouldn't dare go against them.

That when Lance and I recognize the big bulgy guy from the picture. I feel myself gulp and Lance looks at me with an expression that clearly shows he feels sorry for me.

"Montious, go and search everybody for money." He says over his shoulder looking at the guy, now known as Montious, who I will have to face, "Look, we are looking for recruits, this is your opportunity to feel wanted, to feel like you have a choice! Join us and we will guarantee you an acceptance of The Sinners."

"Never!" An old man says as he starts standing up. My eyes widen in terror for the old man.

The leader of the group moves his shoulder towards the man and I fear that means something bad. A thug steps next to the leader and shoots the old man's leg, as he screams in agony, "Talking when unspoken too is unacceptable, now, Montious will go around and gather up our new troopers, and if you don't want to be one...well...have fun being a hostage." He laughs.

Lance closes his eyes his jaw clenching, "Keith, they are monsters." He whispers.

I stare at him agreeing my hands in fists, my knuckles turning white. I watch as Montious walks around pointing his gun at people's arms, legs, stomachs. He grabbed some guys arm, "We've got a brave one." He snorts.

"Bring him here." the leader says smirking.

"As you wish, Blaze," Montious says jokingly and bows a bit making Montious scuff rolling his eyes. Montious then throws the man, where some soldiers take him off somewhere unknown.

Blaze and his men start walking around, and Montious was getting closer to us. Lance and I make eye contact and we stay looking at each until we hear a laugh, "Looky what we've got here. A cute little couple." He crouches down, cockily tilting his head"Join us, it's what's best for you." He smirks.

"We will, we will join you," I say looking at him directly into his eyes. Using my cold gaze, as an effect.

"Good." He grabs both of our arms, "Got two more Blaze!" His grip was tight and I could see Lance was trying to not show any pain.

Montious hands us to other men and they grab our arms again and walk us over up some stairs and then we see a vehicle that resembles a van. Just like Ceraphone's, it hovers from the floor.

The men throw us in, and we see other people inside, people who want to join them. As if they are giving their souls to the devil. Some men looked stony, but others looked afraid. Most likely are only doing this to survive.

Lance and I both sit down leaning on the wall of the van. The atmosphere quiet and in my case feels a bit awkward.

"Whats young fellas like you doing joining a gang?" An old man says his teeth yellow, and even missing a few.

"Revenge." Lance answers and my head swerves to look at him, "This city treats us like garbage, it's only fair to give them the same treatment right?"

The fact that Lance even said that, and with that same unreadable expression, kind of scares me. Even I would believe it.

Another looks at us and speaks up, "You two shouldn't be worried about that! You're young? What do you know?" He scoffs, "You two made the wrong choice, I did this to save my family."

"Look, old man, we know what we are getting ourselves into. We know the risks. We just want justice. This city...and the people in it are all monsters."

The two old men quiet down after that and I nudge Lance but he doesn't look at me, "Lance?" I nudge him again.

"I've taken acting lessons if that answers your question." He tilts his head back leaning on the wall and I nod looking away. Why is Lance acting like this? It's so out of character. I want the smiling, the happy Lance. The one I..I'm just not going to finish that sentence.

The doors of the van open and Blaze is standing there smirking, "I'm glad all of you have decided to join us, enjoy the ride." He then slams the doors shut and some men groan, they don't want to be here, they had no choice.

The engine starts to run and our journey begins, Lance just needs to convince them that we are sincere. I have a feeling he'll do just fine.

I have a feeling in the pit of my stomach that's telling me it just wants to go back to the castle. To go back to Shiro and the others. To see their smiling faces as we make jokes, or make fun of Lance. I want to reverse time, I don't want to do this. Pretend to be somebody that I'm not.

The ride wasn't too long, we arrived a while later and the van doors opened wide again revealing Blaze and his men, "You two." He points at me and Lance, "You seem strong and young. You will be the first." Some men grab our arms and pull us out roughly and handcuff our arms. We then get pulled and pushed into some big building. It looked like a factory of some sort.

They walk us in, the place dark only with a couple of lights on, making them all more unbearable. They throw us on the floor, onto our knees, where there's a table in front of us and one chair. A door in the side of the building opens and light floods in.

It was the skinny guy Ceraphone talked about, he seriously resembled a rat. His nose was pointy and his two front teeth stood out. He wasn't something I'd want to look at for more than five seconds.

He smiles wickedly and I feel myself cringe inwardly. He's so ugly it's more terrifying than this old factory.

"Hello, my name is Nixon. I'm here to question you two, know that you aren't here to just spy or here out of fear." His bony fingers were pressing together like some evil scientist, "Your names please."

"Lance, and he's Keith," Lance answers for me and I can't help but have my gaze linger on him longer than necessary.

Then a light turns on from the back, "Being a part of The Sinners means showing no mercy. One of you will show me you want to be part of this by shooting this man." The light revealed a tied up man sitting on a chair. He's blindfolded and gagged.

Fear strikes me hard, Ceraphone never mentions shooting anyone, yet an innocent bystander! I clench my jaw, "Let me do it." I say through gritted teeth, I could feel Lances fear.

"No...I can do it." He closes his eyes tightly and then looks at me and nods. The pain behind his eyes hurt me and I knew that a part of him would break if he did it. I couldn't allow that.

"I'll do it!" I yell and Lance looks at me angrily. I don't care about how mad he'll be, I need to be the one to do everything like this, I don't care if this is what Ceraphone told Lance to do. It would break him.

"You young man." He says smiling wickedly, he snaps his fingers. Lance was glaring at me, but I'd rather it be me than him. I can't let Lance do that to himself. The men take off my handcuffs and Nixon hands me the gun. I gulped trying to stop my hands from shaking. I can't do this. I can't do this. I can't do this. "Here is the gun."

I take the gun slowly and then the men let go of me. I look back at Lance but he's looking down. I look back at the man strapped tightly on the chair. I didn't know I would come here to do this? Does Shiro know? Did Ceraphone know?

I make it to the unconscious man and freeze on the spot. He wasn't even conscious to beg for his life. The Sinners are cruel, how could they even do this?

I hear Nixon's feet hitting the floor, but I wouldn't look back. I can't look at Lance, "You think this man is innocent? No. He deserves to be punished. He's one out of hundreds in this city who looks down on people like us. He has so much money but never uses it to help others like us. Give him what he deserves." Nixon sneers and I could practically feel his eyes shooting a hole through my shirt.

My hand was shaking badly as I put it up. I have to do this. I have no choice or else we won't be able to finish our mission. I will be saving so many people by doing this.

My finger presses on the trigger slightly adding more pressure. I close my eyes and shoot. It's now or never.

BANG

A loud scream of agony. Blood rushing down the man's arm, "I don't kill." I sneer and drop the gun looking at Nixon. The man was awake and panting. That's all Nixon's getting, I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I were to kill someone.

Nixon narrows his eyes and smiles, "Interesting. I like you. You and your friend may pass. However, being part of The Sinners means every day you have to prove yourself worthy. Every day you have to show that you want to be there. Failure to do so will result in your death."

A man grabs Lance's arm pulling him up, and a man grabs my arm and they start dragging us out of the building.

I did it. I did what I had to do. I didn't kill him, I didn't kill someone, I only shot his arm, so he's okay. We passed. We did it. I did it so Lance wouldn't have to.

I did it for Lance.


	8. Chapter 8

Lance and  I are currently in a dimly lit room. We got sent off again by a van, the ride was longer, making it tiring. Lance and I didn't speak, not that we would since there were guards looking at us as they sat in the front seats. 

We could tell it was getting late, all the stops we made, and more people gathered in the car, it was already becoming sundown. We soon got off with some sort of fabric covering our eyes, so we wouldn't know our surroundings. The next thing we know was that we were being pushed onto the floor in some room, they took off the blindfold and handcuffs, but locked us inside.

Time passes with us doing nothing but staring at the old walls, as the paint starts peeling off. Lance was currently making the pant worse as he scrapes it off with his finger nails, his leg was jumping and I noticed how distressed he appeared, "Look...Lance, I didn't mean to do-" I was trying to explain to the blue paladin that I didn't mean to offend him by doing his part of the mission. Lance just gave me a neutral expression cutting me off before I could say anything else, "You didn't mean to, I get it. It doesn't matter anymore, we passed." 

I nod slowly still looking at his face, whats up with him? Ever since the car ride, he's had that same expression. He's been moody and I have no reason why. Did he want to shoot that man that badly?

My thoughts drift on to what we would have to do, in order to gain their trust. We would need to be strong if anything I'll do all the dirty work. I don't want Lance doing anything he doesn't have to do. If anything I'll do the rest, I can tell he's out of it right now. 

Lance sighs dramatically and I look at him, and we make eye contact, "I'm sorry."

I narrow my eyes, confused at the sudden apology, "Don't be, I get it. I really am sorry I did your part though."

"No, I'm glad you did it because I would have never been able too. You were brave." He gives me a soft smile, and at times like this, I remember why I adore him so much. I smile a bit as well. If only Shiro could see this side of us, maybe we wouldn't be on this mission alone. The way our eyes look fondly at each other, our shoulder blades touching unnecessarily. How our eyes sparkle with admiration. I don't know if Lance could feel the pull between us, but I certainly did. 

Lance leans back, the connection slowly going away, "Do you think they'd mistake us for a couple?" he asks his eyes looking at me for an answer.

I shrug pretending to cringe, "If they do, we'll just correct them."  I notice how Lance relaxes a bit and smiles, "Okay." 

Time passes and I notice that we have gotten closer to each other. I realized that the cause of that was because it has gotten colder, and Lance was currently trying to warm himself up by rubbing his arms and shivering a bit. I inwardly sigh knowing I have to do something to help him get less cold. It wouldn't be good if he were to get sick already. I put my arms on his shoulders creating a friction of warmth, like what Lance was doing but more slowly. His cold skin was sort of soothing to my warm one. 

Lance looks at me a bit shocked but soon lets himself sink into my touch. He was leaning a bit more towards me his eyes closed as my arms wrap around his body, my chest hitting his back, as we sit on the floor. The atmosphere was soft, quiet, and perfect. Just looking at him like this made my heart flutter, how innocent and fragile made me want to take advantage of him. 

Just as I was about to speak the door opens ruining the intimate moment and I unwrap my arm quickly, light entering the dark room. 

One of the members of The Sinners looks at us without any expression, "Stand." He commands and we do so. He then makes us give him our hands and he handcuffs them. Lance chews on the inside of his mouth due to his nervousness and I on the other hand keep my face unreadable. 

They take us into another room, yet it was decorated nicely. A big man was sitting on a chair and there were other people just like us sitting on the floor. What is this? Some sort of market? 

The big man had gold jewelry all over his body and a big sloppy grin on his big lips. He almost resembled a shark. He looked at Lance to see him looking somewhere else, he was looking at a young boy. A boy no younger then 12. It makes me wonder what he had to do into get here. 

The big man clears his throat loudly causing people to look at him, the older men seemed to be trembling, there skin dirty, and their clothes teared through and old. There was food on the table, and I looked at it hungrily. I haven't eaten in forever and I could here my stomach grumbling a little.

"So, you all want to be a part of The Sinners? Did you think it'd be easy? Did you like your test?" He snickers. I shudder in disgust. This man is disgusting, "Many of you chose to do the same thing, some of you took different ways to approach the task. It was simple, kill the man and your in. Some of you..failed to complete the task and some of you did it without a second thought."

Lance looks down his eyes widened and I look at him trying not to show my worry for him.

"Whoever's name is not called, shall be disposed of." Everybody starts to freak out as they start talking over each other. Lance looks over at me with his eyes showing every ounce of his emotions, "Relax." I simply say softening my face and giving him a small smile.

"Quiet!" A guy says that's standing next to the big man his eyes red and could strike fear into the hearts of many. 

The big man takes a paper from the red eyed guy and he grins even more if that's possible, "Lucifer Incoa, Markus Ziegler, Zackaria Kurts.." I listen to the names as he keeps reading names from a sheet of paper, "Keith Kogane." Keith hears his name and he's guessing Lance does as well as he smiles with hope. The man keeps reading names and I listen to hear Lances. 

Why aren't they saying Lances name? We were together during the test, meaning his name should be on that list. Lances smile was faltering and becoming nothing but a painful grin thinking his name wouldn't be called, "They will call your name Lance." I say reassuringly but he looks away closing his eyes.

"How would you know that?" He says his voice coming out shaky and raw.

"Because I won't leave here without you."

The big man stops reading names after a while and smirks. He still hasn't called Lances. He puts the paper down, "You have heard the names, whoever hasn't been called prepare to be demolished." 

My hearts beating rapidly against my chest, my hands are in fists, the airs becoming thick, the sound of Lance's shaky breath showing the terror inside. My jaw was clenching, I'd rather it be Lance then me. If anything he deserves to live for this mission. He could do it.

Another random guy bearing the same badge on his jacket symbolizing he's a part of The Sinners whispers into the big mans ear. The big man nods his eyes narrowing. He then looks back at the crowd, "Looks like somebody else has been chosen. Lucky bastards." He chuckles, "Lance Mcclain." 

Lance looks at me with a big smile forming on his tanned face. I look back at him with the same intensity and feel myself smile with so much relief, "I told you." I whispered.

Lance moves his hands but it stops midway because of the chains, "I would, uh, hug you right now but the chain." 

Keith feels his heart ache and his cheeks heat up a bit, "It's fine." he clears his throat, "I'm just glad we both made it." 

After about another fifteen minutes of waiting for what's going to happen next more gang members start coming in, "The people's who's names have been called please stand." 

Lance and I stand hesitantly. We made sure to stay close to once another just in case. The chains were unhooked for us, so we could move freely. I looked back to see most of the elderly men still sitting down, some shaking some excepting their fate. 

I feel myself grow a bit nauseous just thinking about what would happen to them. My mind felt cloudy. It's been cloudy this whole entire time. The events that have happened just went by so fast. I can't comprehend everything, it makes me wonder how Lance must have felt about everything.

It makes me wonder...ever since Ceraphone talked to Lance about something he's been awfully quiet and distant. It makes me wonder what exactly is going though in his mind. Lance what aren't you telling me?


	9. Everything is starting

We both got taken into the same empty room again. We were told that we'd have to sleep here for the night. Fine by me.

Lance leans against the wall his eyes cast down on the floor as he chews on the inside of his mouth. He then meets my gaze and we look at each other. I scratch my head and grin, "Well, this has certainly been interesting."

Lance nods grinning back, "Sure has. I'm just sort of freaked out at how serious it's already gotten. Imagine what could happen once we are considered a member of The Sinners."

"Don't worry about that." I cross my arms, "Let me take care of all the dirty w-"

"No, I won't let you do everything alone, Keith." Lance shakes his head now standing putting weight on both his long slim legs. He puts a hand on my shoulder, "This is my mission too."

I nod in agreement with his words. I look at his hand that's currently on my shoulder and look back into his ocean blue irises. He has a small smile on his face, a familiar one-sided grin that any alien could fall for. Like me of course.

We stare at each other like this for a while until I clear my throat and shiver.

"Looks like your the one that's cold this time."

"Yea..I'm usually never cold. Strange." I mumbled rubbing my arms. I stare down, how cold was this room anyway?

I then feel a tap and I look up. Lance was handing me his jacket he nodded his head for me to take it, "Take it. I don't need it right now." He says reading my mind.

"Thanks," I mutter looking at his warm jacket. It wasn't the same as his other jacket, but Ceraphone gave us new clothes so we could blend in. This one was actually the color blue and suited his eyes. It was also softer as well. The sleeves were too big on me but I found to like it and flopped it around a bit before going back to wrapping my arms around myself.

Lance smirks all of a sudden, "You look adorable with it on since it's so big on you. You know, since your so tiny."

I sneer, "So?" I look away sort of offended by his words. However I felt my cheeks heat up, he thinks I look adorable.

I sit down on the floor wrapping my arms over my stomach once again. Lance sits close next to me and we sit there silence enveloping us, yet I felt safe and comfortable. I could even smell his scent. It was a blend of sweat and the ocean breeze. It was nice, it reminds me of the earth.

That's how it went for the next few hours, just me and him next to each other until we both fell asleep my head on his shoulder and his head on my head.

~~~

Lance woke up to loud banging on the door. He literally shook me awake which confused me because I should be the one waking this doofus up.

Lance had a smirk on his face looking at me though. I raised an eyebrow, "What?"

"Nothing, nothing," He dismisses.

I just roll my eyes, "Come on there probably waiting outside the door." Upon saying this I stretch and realize I'm still wearing his jacket. I kind of like it.

We get inside another van, and I honestly felt used to it by now. Lance kept poking me and I was just glad he let go of whatever he was feeling yesterday. He seems pretty normal now with how annoying he's being. I kind of miss quiet Lance. Is that so bad?

"Do you want my jacket?" Lance asks.

I look down and start to take it off but Lance puts a hand on my arm to stop me, "Dude just keep it. Looks better on you anyway."

I shrug it back on biting my lip and smile, "Thanks, I guess."

It takes a couple hours to get to the destination and that's when we get out of the van to greet more members of The Sinners with smiles on their faces. Not nice smiles but smiles that make you shiver.

Lance and I walked with a group of young folks like us, many of them didn't seem as vibrant though. Some of them even looked at me with narrowed eyes, mostly due to the color of my skin. I resemble almost a Galran. Lance, however, looked as if he could be royalty with his broad shoulders, white soft hair, blue hypotonic eyes, tanned skin with beautiful markings, and his nice facial structure.

Lance looks at me and tilts his head grinning, "Take a picture it'll last longer."

I roll my eyes and look away with an annoyed expression. I don't even have a camera how could I take a picture of him?

We see a building, a very high building with an S symbol. A random guy nudges me, "That's the Sinners headquarters. Nobody would know that the greatest threat is also one of the richest businesses here."

Lance and I look at the man with confusion, "Then why do they complain about the rush never giving to the poor. This is like a version of Robin Hood except-" I got Lance's shoulder without the man noticing and Lance closes his mouth.

The man raises an eyebrow, "You two seriously don't know?" He then laughs showing some gold on his teeth. The man was handsome, and an orange color Rina.

"Yea we don't..." Lance answers for me.

"Well, this company is known as Serenity, its purpose here is what is keeping this place alive. It practically runs all the electricity, water, food. The boss of Serenity, however, has been killed about a few months ago. The new boss well, is the leader of The Sinners claiming everybody is selfish. The new boss is ruining the peace of giving water, food, electricity to everyone equally. I for one want to only give those necessities to those who deserve it. What about you two?"

"We..we feel the same way." I lie and Lance nods. Killing is never the answer. Their cause might be good, but what they are doing makes them just as bad. 

"You two lovers?" He asks and I feel myself get flustered, "No. No, we aren't."

The man raises an eyebrow and smirks, "Yea alright sure. Then you wouldn't mind me taking you for a bite?" He looks at me in the eyes.

I could practically feel Lance's gaze burning the side of my face, "S-sorry..u-um were...I mean I-I'm not looking for a companion right now." I smile a bit and then make us walk away, "That was way too weird."

"Come on you have to admit, he was hot," Lance smirks.

"Don't start this again," I whine recalling the last time this has happened back on a mission that we had to go to with each other. Let's just say we didn't return with success in our mission.

Lance laughs, "Come on, you were totally checking him out." I groan in annoyance. Sure I'm gay but why would I actually admit that to him.

"So you thought he was hot?" I say back at him looking at him with as much innocence as I could portray.

I could tell Lance was off guard with the question, "Uh, so what if I did? There's nothing to be ashamed about anyway. I mean look where we are there's gay everywhere!"

"So your gay then?" I put a hand on my hip.

"I..I never said I was!" he says frustratedly and I feel my lips break into a smile and I laugh.

I push his shoulder playfully, "Relax I'm just playing with you."

Lance doesn't reply and I was laughing with my eyes closed. Teasing Lance was fun. I slowly open my eyes and once I see Lance's face I feel mine heat up. He was looking at me with his cheeks tinted with pink. His eyes were focused on my face, mostly on my lips.

I touch my cheek, "What? Is there something on my face." I say relaxing again. We had stopped walking a while ago. We just stopped following the group but It didn't matter because they gave us a card and paper to our room number.

I could tell Lance wasn't paying attention to me with the way he just kept staring at my face. I started to feel self-conscious and I looked down.

Lance's thumb brushes underneath my eye and I look up at him confused even more.

All of a sudden some gang member yells out our way, "Hey you two love-birds come on. Your gonna get lost."

Lance's hand slides off my face and we both jog to the man. Lovebirds. Is that how everybody is going to see us this whole trip?This man looked middle-aged and pretty average. Nothing special.

My mind keeps thinking back to the moment Lance and I had, even though I tried my best to ignore what happened. What was Lance doing? Why was he staring at me for so long? Why did he touch my face? All these questions ran through my head. I just didn't have an answer. Of course, the thought crossed that maybe he would like me the way I like him, but why would he like me? There's nothing about me he would like.

We walk side by side keeping an awkward distance between us. We didn't even bother looking at each other.

Everything felt strange. I expected to be in some old building, not some expensive place like this. The outside had tree decorations, the trees were red, the plants surprisingly singing unimaginable tunes as if we were going to heaven itself. This felt like amazing as if I shouldn't even be here.

I glanced at Lance and he too was so enraptured by this towers beauty. His eyes glinted and the light brought out more of his beauty.

We walked inside the building and I was not surprised by how much more beautiful it was. There were so many different alien species. Some of which made me a bit scared to look at. They all were different and unique. There was even an area for the smaller species, about the size we would be if we were human again.

We make it to a room, the door resembling the ones on the Altean castle. It automatically opens when you show the card to its sensor. The patterns framing the door were very complex, with lines running down along the middle and creating some "S" shape. Many lines intercepted and it was as if this logo was framed everywhere in the humongous building.

Lance and I enter the room and the two men leave. We put down our bags on the floor, since they gave it to us ever since we got here, and I sit on the bed whilst Lance leans against the wall looking around the spacious room. There's two beds in each side No windows, but there was light illuminating from the ceiling. They said it turns off by you clapping twice, or you could simply turn the switch. There was a door next to the bed on the right side, and my guess its the bathroom. The place itself was cozy and similar to my room on the castle, nice and plain.

Lance stretches and yawns, "Ah, I'm so glad we are finally done this stupid process, it took like how many days?"

"Only a couple, it felt quick honestly but that doesn't matter now anyway," I state shrugging and laying down on the bed I have claimed as my own. Lance then moves onto his bed and sits on it looking at me. I turn my head to look at him as he stares at me back.

"Yea, I'm sort of nervous, I still don't understand how we are going to do this, and the gadgets? I'm so confused with the gadgets."

I sigh, "Don't worry about that for now, later we'll call Ceraphone so we can discuss our first objective and gain their trust quickly."

Lance nods and copies me by laying down on the bed staring at the wall, "Alright, so now what then?"

"We wait."


	10. Getting comfortable

Lance and I decided to take a turns showering and get ready for the day. We hadn't taken a shower in forever so we stank and not to mention our hair looked really greasy. I was currently just waiting for Lance to get out of the bathroom until I started thinking about how Lance started to act differently. He wasn't acting like himself and of course, I've dealt with this before when we had that discussion in my room.

My thoughts ended quickly when Lance's head popped out of the door making my head snap to a wet-haired Lance smiling at me, "Hey, uh, can you get my clothes in my bag and it doesn't matter what outfit."

I slowly nod looking away from his flawless face as droplets of water slowly run down his cheeks. It was such a godly sight and something I hardly see. I go to his duffel bag and take out clothes not really caring if they looked good together or not. I then hand it over to Lance quietly, "Here."

Lance nods and starts closing the door until he opens it again popping his head out, "Oh, and boxers please." He gives me a cheeky smile and I feel my cheeks burn and slowly nod awkwardly and walk to his duffel bag grabbing some boxers. I give them to him and he quickly closes the door.

This boy is seriously going to be the death of me.

~~~

Later on in the day, we decided it was time to call Ceraphone. We figured we've gotten such a long way and she should know that. It has been like two or three days since we last saw her. Most of our time we would either be in a car or in a dark room.

The hologram device displayed a calling signal as we both sat against the headboard of my bed waiting for her to answer the call. More thoughts ran through my head as I kept waiting, if this is The Sinners headquarters, how come they haven't been caught? This place is probably the biggest and fanciest building so how come they haven't been found out?

The device finally flickered and showed us that she answered revealing her old delicate face, "Lance, Keith! You both made it. I'm so proud of you! I knew you could do it. I always had faith in you two. Now...on to the questions, you must have many."

"Do they serve food to us? Are there any pretty ladies? Oh! Is there an alien strip-" I cut Lance off before he said anything he regrets.

"I do have a question. Their headquarters. It's so big and flashy how come they haven't been caught yet? I don't understand.." Lance looked at me realization sparking in his eyes, "Yeah, that doesn't make sense.." he says an eyebrow raised.

"Alright...well. What your seeing right now boys..is limited. Soon they will take you to the real headquarters. What you have now is temporary. The only reason I know this is because I've been told this information by a friend of mine. Let's just say that friend isn't here anymore. The place you're in right now is hidden. Nobody knows its specific location, some say it behind a fake hologram of a wall. Where you're at boys it's unknown, not even I know where it is. You're in the replica if Serenity. The Serenity that us people know is fake. The people don't know this, sure rumors have gone out..but people choose not to believe it. Bad things happen to the people who question."

Keith closes his eyes and rubs them, "So your saying, this is a replica of the fake Serenity..then who runs the fake Serenity?"

"I don't know." She shakes her head, "But we need to find out."

"Seems like we need to find out a lot of stuff." Lance huffs crossing his arms.

We ended the call a little later as we just chilled in the room waiting for something to happen. I didn't know why but I kept having a crazy feeling that something bad was about to happen. All I knew was that I would have to protect Lance as much as I can. Not that he's weaker then I am, he's really not but I can't afford to lose him. After all, I really do care about him, a lot.

"Keith," Lance says messing around a laser pointer.

"Hm."

"I'm hungry." He whines. I simply turn my head to stare at him. I was hungry too but you don't see me stating the obvious.

"I'm Keith, nice to meet you hungry." I sarcastically say.

Upon hearing me say that Lance gasps clutching his shirt, "Who are you and where is my Keith. You just made one of the lamest dad jokes of all time dude!"

I inwardly shrug not actually caring about what he thinks. I only did that because he isn't the only one that's hungry. We haven't eaten anything decent for the past few days so it makes sense that we are hungry.

"Look, we'll probably get food later on considering-" I stopped talking once I realized Lance wasn't even paying attention to me, he was staring wide-eyed at a desk which had papers and what seemed to be menus. Oh, menus. That means food.

We both look at each other hungrily and jump from the bed both running to grab the menu but instead, we grabbed it at the same time so we started to tug on both ends of it like savage animals. I wasn't going to give up but so was he. That's when we heard a tare from the paper and it tore in half. It happened so fast for us to register anything but we glared at each other angrily, "What the quiznak dude?!"

"Wow, glad you finally can use your words right!" I growl quickly trying to reach for his other half.

"Hey, back off! You keep your half of the menu and I'll keep mine, okay?" He says backing away and keeping it behind his back.

I glare at him backing away onto my bed as we kept staring at each other. Then I began to wonder, why were we fighting for the menu anyway? Why couldn't we just be normal and order together?

But then I remembered that that's Lance and we aren't normal. Just when I thought that we both looked at the desk in between both of our beds which contained the hotel's phone. It was after all only one phone. Which means this isn't over.

~~~~~

'Burp.'

I shot Lance a disgusted look as we both were just laying on the bed with full stomachs, "Wow so polite." I say rolling my eyes. We just ate a meal fit for kings and we were exhausted. Might as well enjoy this luxury now, right? The burp didn't necessarily bother me I just wanted to talk to him. I was bored and since we're going to be with each other, like this, all by ourselves, in a room, with a bed, did I mention that we are going to be alone, well then it's best to get to know each other more.

I mean besides the fact that he's a jackass, not funny, but funny at the same time, insecure, sweet, annoying, a huge flirt, and well...handsome, he's a good guy.

"Pfffft, I'd like to see you burp louder." He snickers closing his eyes as if he's got the world under control.

'Buuurp.'

"Heh, and it was longer too," I smirk knowing my burp outdid his.

"Damn man! Why you always gotta one-up me!" He huffs his back sitting up as he looked at me with frustration. I merely laughed at his distress and did the same thing he did, closing my eyes and smirking as if I ruled the world.

"It's not that I one up you. It's just that you suck.... At everything." That was definitely not true but I mean we are just messing around.

"Yea...I do." I whisper giving out a small pity laugh.

I shoot my head up. Did he seriously just agree with me? I was just joking around? Okay, I know Lance has major insecurities but what's going on now? We were having fun messing around, we were doing what normal teenager our age do when we've got nothing better to do, "Lance, you do realize I was just joking right?"

"Yup, I know but sometimes joking around leads to people telling you the truth. I don't want you getting involved in my problems anymore then you've already so just forget it okay?" His whole demeanor was different his face was clouded with thoughts and I couldn't read his face, It was like this was his other side. He has two sides.

"Look, you can't just fucking say that and not expect me to not get worried. If you said it that must mean you want me to know." I snap realizing that my tone and words made him flinch, "Sorry, sorry. I got a little mad...but you can't blame me for caring. We are going to be with each other for the next three weeks. We could at least understand each other more, right?"

Lance finally looks at me in the eyes, "Thanks, I guess. I'll...I'll think about it or something."

I simply just sighed running a hand through my hair. Not exactly the answer I wanted but it was something. If we really are going to bond as teammates, might as well let our walls down. So that's what I'll do. I'll let Lance know the real me. I'm pretty sure he won't like it as much, but it's the only way I think he could understand that I really mean that we should bond. Not just as paladins, but as true friends.


End file.
